


Swan Song

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Avengers freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU shortly after Avengers, Dark Loki, Dark reader, Dom Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Loki, POV Second Person, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Slight fluff, Smut, Temptress Reader, shortly after Avengers, torture (not of reader)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events of New York (Avengers) Thor and Loki return to Asgard. Loki to be locked away in prison and Thor to clean up messes of the realms caused by his destruction of the Bifrost. Instead of staying locked up, Loki escapes and returns to Earth, hellbent on getting his throne. He has employed you, his temptress lover, to strike down his enemies when they least expect it. However, he absolutely hates the thought of another touching you (even if it’s by his own orders). So whenever you return to him, he is certain to claim you passionately, often using clones of himself so he can forget the visual of another person touching you. There is no redemption and Loki is not tragic, he's ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and you support him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat, the Bird, and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first real work here. The source material I picked is something of a challenge for me but I'd really like to try it. 
> 
> Comments and Feedback are *greatly* appreciated, as in I'm not sure I'm confident enough to continue it, but it's worth a shot so I'm posting it.
> 
> You don't show up in this chapter

Natasha stood in the cold, muttering under her breath as she waited in line for coffee. The hood of her jacket was pulled low over her head, obscuring her fiery hair and attempting to block out the cold air.

She stomped her feet impatiently as she tried to keep the feeling in her toes.

_‘Just getting a coffee, he’ll call back soon. I’ll kill him after he answers.’_ Natasha thought as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Still nothing, no messages. She cursed, something about her native language made the phrases more satisfying.

“You want to order, yes?” A tall dark man stood behind the counter at the outdoor coffee kiosk.

Natasha looked up startled before mentally kicking herself for such a drop in vigilance.

“Yea, I-“

“Too bad.” He sneered, slamming the awning shut.

Natasha wanted to scream in frustration but she held back. Offering a nonchalant shrug, she strolled away, visibly bored with the situation.

Internally, her emotions were roiling.  _‘Why hasn’t he answered? This is his emergency contact line. What. The. Hell. Barton.’_

She sat down on a bench nearby. It seemed of her body’s own volition that she wandered to a nearby park. Nature was calming, less outside noise and less chance of being disturbed.

But she was already thinking back to the phone call.

That deep voice, dark and cold, had promised her Barton was compromised. But she had just talked to Barton, he was fine. Her forcefully maintained composure was slipping, Barton swore he was fine but could she really trust him after all he’s been through?

“Answer the phone, please.” She pleaded at the device.

Natasha balled her hands into fists inside her pockets. The skin would be white from pressure and her palms were in danger of bleeding, cut by her nails. Natasha pulled her hands from her jacket, stretching her fingers before her, focusing on her breathing and willing herself to relax. Three hours was too long. Clint swore on every possession, every promise, every life, that if she needed him, he would answer this phone.

He wasn’t answering.

She clenched her teeth and managed a strangled scream, it was nearly silent though a few local birds – brave enough to face the cold rain – looked her way.

She pulled out the phone and dialed. “Fine!” She hissed into the receiver, then paused and straightened her breathing. She forced a smile to her face, crossing her legs and leaning back in the seat. To any passerby, she looked like she was chatting with an old schoolmate, maybe even a friendly colleague.

“I believe you.” Her eyes flashed and then the mask was set perfectly. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

Over the line, a dark voice chuckled, sending chills down her spine. “Come into my web, said the spider to the fly.” The voice practically purred at her.

Natasha laughed, “Oh, so you still go by that name?”

“Drop the pretenses. We’re talking plainly. I don’t feel like stepping around niceties right now.”

“Aww, honey, that’s so cute!” Natasha laughed, her face breaking into a grin. There was silence and the mask faltered as Natasha waited.

There was a melodic hum on the phone followed by a piercing scream. Then the scream stopped and it was eerily quiet. Natasha waited, holding her breath, expecting a comment. That’s what people do. They comment. They do something horrible, comment and you can react.

Nothing.

A game of wills. Whoever breaks the silence loses.

Natasha held her breath.

“I’m impressed.” The voice said finally. “I daresay that scream might be familiar to you. Very well. That concludes our business.”

This scream managed to be louder and more intense, it wrenched at Natasha’s heart and she shut her eyes, trying not to think of the implications. Then the scream stopped, a click, and the line went quiet.

“He hung up.” Natasha breathed out, horrified. She shook her head, staring down at the phone. “He… He hung up.”

She bit down on her knuckles to silence the yell of frustration. Hating herself for the weakness she was showing, she frantically dialed the number. It rang once and stopped. ‘ _Must be some kind of mistake._ ’ She called again. One ring. Silence.

Natasha blanched, thinking she would be sick then called a third time. One ring. Then two. She felt a flutter of hope. Then silence yet again.

She put her head in her hands, wanting to cry but not letting herself, not yet. There was still a chance.

She called again.

This time it connected on the first ring. Cold laughter echoed through the receiver. “My… I do wish I could see the look on your face right now.” More laughter.

“Hysterical.” She snarled.

“Has the widow lost control?” More of that harsh cold laughter. Natasha grit her teeth, shaking in helpless rage. Then the laughter stopped and the cold voice was deathly serious. “Hang up again and the screaming will not stop. He will scream until his vocal chords fail and he is left coughing up his blood, the choking, ripping of his throat will be the only sound he can make. Do you understand me?” The voice snarled the last sentence.

Natasha felt a small sense of satisfaction that she had bothered this person, but the implication of the threat didn’t go unnoticed. “Understood.”

“You will be given coordinates to a location. Go there, be certain you are alone. I won’t bother with idle threats of killing him, no, that would be boring. I’ll make sure he lives long enough for you to see him this way.” The voice paused. “So fragile these things are. It’s a shame, they break so easily and they’re so hard to replace. Well, there are billions of you, but you get the idea. This man holds sentiment to you. It takes a lot to find that when you are so aptly called the black widow.” Another pause. “I’ve made my point, get moving.” The line disconnected. Natasha knew he wouldn’t answer if she called again.

With a resigned sigh, she stood up and made her way to the coordinates; she would be going in completely blind.

* * *

 

Natasha wore her black catsuit, armed to the nines, but concealed beneath a jacket. She had reached the spot: a random street corner in the slums of some long forgotten town.

A sleek black van pulled to a halt beside her, the door opened and she stepped inside. Across from the open door sat a tall man with close cut brown hair. He wore dark sunglasses, no doubt to lessen the likelihood that his real face would be recognized.

“Fell free to keep your weapons with you. For now.”

Sitting down, Natasha barely had time to settle in before the car lurched forward. “Hey there.” She smiled, leaning back in the seat and situating herself so she faced the man. Then she leaned forward, propping herself up on the armrest as she studied him with a flirtatious smile.

The man stiffened slightly at her actions and she grinned. Natasha shifted her legs a few times, crossing and uncrossing them, trying to get that perfect angle.

“What’s a good looking guy like you doin’ working for some crazy warlord?” The man smiled at her. She could see beads of sweat on his forehead and he wiped his hands on his pant legs. “Oh come on,” she bat her eyelashes, “Can’t even make a conversation with me?”

The man shifted before looking to the glass partition, separating the driver from the back seat. Resting her hand on the man’s thigh, Natasha gave it a light squeeze, “You can trust me, what’s a little conversation going to hurt?”

The man finally nodded. “You’re right, I’m sure it should be fine.” He convulsed suddenly and she pulled back in surprise. The man gasped as he slowly stopped spasming.

“That’s very rude, Natasha.” The cold voice filled the car. “I regret that I can’t fetch you personally, but trying to take advantage of my pets?”

The man looked around terrified. “Sir? What just?”

“Silence. If she touches you again, you will be dead and she can continue riding with a slowly cooling corpse.”

The man gulped and nodded.

“I was just being friendly.” Natasha muttered.

“It isn’t nice to lie. Believe me, I know when you are.”

The rest of the car ride was filled with uneasy silence. The sense of dread grew with each moment, and as she cast the occasional glance at her travel companion, she knew the feeling was shared.

Finally, the car pulled to a stop and the door opened from the outside. Four heavily armed guards stood there, waiting for Natasha to climb out. The brown haired man she had tried to seduce prodded her in the back.

“I sure hope that’s a gun.” She said, flashing a grin at the waiting guards. They all wore helmets but she could see them reflexively flexing their fingers on the triggers of their guns. She raised an eyebrow, impressed with their level of training. Clearly the deep voiced man held quite the control over them. She wondered what type of organization she was dealing with. After that whole fiasco in New York, nothing was off the table.

Once more, the prodding of the gun in her back urged her forward. The guards led her inside the building, slowly taking her deep underground. Natasha easily memorized the path they took, knowing that there had been extra turns and reroutes to throw her off. Anyone else might have been smug, but she was strictly professional, there was no time for such petty emotions.

Finally the guards stopped outside a nondescript door and pushed her inside. They also searched her for weapons. Two waited outside and two stood inside, flanking the door. In the center of the room was a solitary chair. She surveyed the rest of the room, only moving her eyes. There was a vent up high and a mirrored wall, no doubt a window for someone to stand on the other side and watch in.

She walked over to the chair and sat down, crossing her arms. She leaned back and looked around, still looking bored.

“So what’s it take for a girl to get a drink?”

The men on either side of the door shifted uncomfortably. Then suddenly the cold voice filled the room. “Black Widow, it’s so good to see you in person.”

Natasha smirked, “We’re hardly in person. Usually when I go on a date, I can at least see the man I’m talking to.”

The cold voice laughed, “Are my men not amusement enough for you?”

She shrugged, “Maybe if I could see their faces, have a real conversation. I like to know my prey.”

This was a deadly game of chess. It was so much easier to gauge an opponent when you could see him, but for now she would make do with what she had.

“Prey, my pretty little spider? Hardly. I appear to have the upper hand. But I’m not so vain as to flaunt that.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Natasha smiled.

“Ravishing. I could eat you alive.”

“Sounds like a date, I sure hope you’re handsome.”

There was a clicking at the door and Natasha’s head snapped over. Narrowing her eyes, she waited, wondering who it could be.

The door slid open and a tall dark haired man entered. He had piercing blue eyes, a clean shaven face, sharp prominent cheekbones, and wavy hair. It was relatively short but not particularly close cut.

He wore a crisp black suit, top of the line fashion. He was the picture of elegance and style.

Flashing a pearly grin at her, he inclined his head. “A pleasure to meet you, my delightful little spider.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “So now I have a face behind the man.” She frowned, “Not bad, I could say you’re pretty nice looking too. Do I at least get an introduction?”

The man studied her carefully. “You may address me as Lord Sharpe.”

“I’m not big on titles. I’ll stick with Sharpe, after all, you’re so keen on using my codename, I’m sure it’s only fair.” The man nodded curtly, offering a cold smirk. Then Natasha’s face straightened as she became serious. “Where’s agent Barton?”

Sharpe sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling a small cellphone-like device out. He offered it to her and she hesitantly took it, never breaking eye contact. Once it was in her hand she allowed her gaze to flicker down for a fraction of a second. The sight was too much and she found herself looking down again.

Clint Barton, Hawkeye, sat tied to a chair, flanked by a half dozen guards. He was covered in blood and injuries and looked barely conscious.

Sharpe sighed, almost apologetically, but his eyes were cold. “I got bored, and he made such pleasant sounds.”

Natasha swallowed and nodded stiffly. “You know, I’m not one for threats, but I-“

Sharpe sneered, “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.” He glanced down at his watch suddenly before looking up. “Apologies, but I have a date with someone far lovelier than you.” The man turned on his heel and strolled from the room, not bothering to look back.

Five minutes passed and nothing happened. Natasha sat there, inwardly panicking, wondering if Sharpe was referring to Clint somehow. Carefully, she stood up. The guards shifted and aimed their guns at her. She held her hands up, “Easy boys, I’m not doing anything, just stretching my legs.” She started to pace around the room, strolling over to the glass and sliding her fingers along it. Years of experience told her this glass was bulletproof. Unease crossed her mind about the implications of that. Someone knew that gunfire in this room was very likely.

Turning very slowly, Natasha began to walk towards the guards.

“Stand down.” The guard on the right said slowly, but his voice wavered and she could detect the fear.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just-“ She ducked down, spinning around on the floor, and using a roundhouse kick to knock the man over. In the same movement she pulled his body over herself so the other guard’s shot took out the first.

She reached for the dead guard’s gun and quickly killed the second. The door flew open and she moved to the side, easily dispatching the ones from outside.

Natasha slid the chair to the wall, knocking the vent open and crawled in side. Carefully she turned around and realigned it. That should slow down any pursuit, as they would likely assume she went out the door.

Crawling along she eventually made her way past a room filled with screens. On one of them she saw an image of the same bloodied and beaten Barton. Carefully calculating where he was, she continued her trek along.

As she crawled, worry gnawed at her. There was no sounds of alarm, no sign that anyone noticed her absence in the room. Everything up until now had led her to believe Sharpe was highly competent, intelligent and utterly in control of the situation; yet now, he seemed to be clueless. She hated herself for it, but she pushed the thought from her mind, knowing that she had to get to Clint. He would suffer severely when someone finally realized she was gone.

She had gathered one of the guard’s pistols and prepared herself when she finally made it to Clint’s cell. Once again, that feeling of apprehension gripped her, this was painfully easy but she couldn’t risk losing Clint.

She gazed through the vent and saw Clint slumped over in his chair, tied up and unmoving. Then she scanned the room, aiming the pistol and shot one of the guards. Clint’s head snapped up and he looked around.

The other guards spun around, looking for the source of gunfire. Natasha managed to dispatch two more before they located her. She kicked out the vent and shot the others, a perfect angle to shoot without being shot.

“Tasha!” Clint straightened up, “What, what are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass. Again.” She muttered, dropping to the ground. “Come on, we have to get you out of here. This is definitely a trap.”

Clint frowned as Natasha released his bonds. “It is! Why’d you fall for it?”

“I couldn’t risk losing you. Now get out of here.” She kicked the chair to the vent and shoved him up. “I’m going to cause a diversion. I know the way out. You follow the vents. Keep going, they’ll lead outside eventually.”

“Nat, I can’t leave you.”

“If you don’t get your ass out of here, we’re both dead. Come back for me with more people. Now go!” She shoved the vent back into place, before charging out the door.

Clint’s eyes stung with unshed tears, but he knew her logic was true. “I’ll be back Nat, I swear it.” He whispered as he took off.

As the door swung shut behind Natasha, there were still no signs of response. Then finally she heard the steady sound of running boots. Turning the opposite direction, she took off running, looking for a place that seemed familiar.

She kept moving at a dead spring, looking for the hallway that she knew should be around her.

Finally, Natasha slowed to a stop, looking around as she tried to think. Every mission she had ever done in her career hadn’t gone anything like this. More heavy boots came from behind her and she took off running, there was no place for cover to fight back, and she knew their firepower easily outmanned her pistol. She rounded a corner and screamed as she collided with an invisible wall.

A jolt of electricity ran through her and she tried to steady herself, stunned by the feeling. Then the boots slowed down, directly behind her.

Natasha turned around, looking at the dozen armed men, all aiming guns at her.

“Drop the weapon.” A gruff voice called. Natasha dropped her pistol, slowly holding up her hands. “Kick it over here.” She did as they said. Slowly the guards circled in on her. Before she could respond, an electric rod shot out at her, paralyzing her instantly. She collapsed to the ground, unable to control her body and stop the writhing.

Then she heard the faint clicking of polished shoes approaching down the corridor.

Sharpe turned the corner and offered a bright smile at her. “Agent Romanoff, you do not disappoint.” He nodded sharply at two of the guards. They promptly picked her up and dragged her back to the cell she had just rescued Barton from.

The guards slammed her onto the chair, tying her in, before slowly backing away and allowing Sharpe to stand before her once more.

He leered down at her, almost giddy with excitement.

“You’ll imagine my surprise when I left a bird in a room and come back to find it gone. And now here I am with a juicy spider. How delightful.” He purred the last word.

Natasha spat at him.

Sharpe’s hand shot out lightning fast and cracked against her face. Her head jerked to the side, surprised by his strength. For someone so lean, he had quite the physical power.

Carefully, Sharpe pulled out a green handkerchief and wiped the spit away. “Very rude.”

“Your use of our codenames is hilarious.” She snarled, finally losing her calm.

Once more, Sharpe grinned. “I was quite worried when it took so long for you to escape. I thought I picked wrong in my playthings, but no, you, you are quite the juicy spider. I can’t wait to make you squirm for me.” He leaned over her, putting his hands on the chair on either side of her shoulders. His voice lowered to just above a whisper as he growled, “And how you will squirm, my little spider. I wonder if you will sing as sweetly as the bird. I can only hope.”

He slowly pulled away, hand stroking across her face.

Natasha shivered at his touch, his fingers were cold across her face. “I will kill you, you understand me, you bastard? I will hunt you down and end you.”

Sharpe smirked, winking at her, “And I will peel the flesh from your skin, layer by layer. And when I am done. I will go after your friends.” He stepped back lifting two long slender fingers and motioning towards Natasha. The door opened up and another masked person walked in, pushing a tray of instruments. “Now, let’s see what it takes to break you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpe sighed, stepping away from Natasha.

Her breathing came in short sharp breaths, tears streaming down her cheeks. She watched warily as Sharpe cleaned the thin blade off with a cloth before setting it down amongst the tray of instruments.

“As a child, I would sometimes rip the legs off spiders, just to watch them squirm helplessly. It was fascinating, I often wondered what their pleas would sound like.” Sharpe strolled around the room, hand sliding over the back of Natasha’s chair as he moved. “I imagine they would plead for me to stop. Don’t you think?” He glanced at her.

“You’re one sick bastard.” Natasha growled, though her voice was weak.

“I’m told as much.” He breathed in deeply before once more glancing down at his watch. “I think we’re done here.”

“What?” Natasha looked up warily.

Sharpe shrugged. “You bore me. The sounds you make are delightful, and watching you squirm is enticing, I’ll give you that, but you can’t sing like the bird.” He sighed, shaking his head sadly. “Oh well.” Then his face hardened and in a tone that one might discuss the weather he ordered, “Kill her.”

Turning and strolling lazily from the room, Sharpe didn’t bother looking back over his shoulder. The door slid shut once he was in the hall and Natasha was left tied to her chair.

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm her breathing, or at least draw her focus away from the pain but to no avail.

“So this is it boys?” She tried to straighten up in her seat but the pain was too much.

“Nothing personal, miss.”

“Wait!” The guard hesitated, “Please…” she whispered softly.

“I… I cant.”

Natasha lowered her voice and mumbled quietly.

“What?”

She mumbled again.

The guard slowly stepped towards her and bent down to listen better.

Summoning the last of her strength, Natasha head-butted the man, knocking him to the ground. As the other guard aimed to shoot, she heard gunfire and flinched.

Then she opened her eyes and realized the second guard was dead. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up at the vents.

“Clint?”

Clint jumped down and ran to her, “Don’t worry Tasha, I got you.” He smiled as he deftly untied her.

“We have to get out of here. There’s too many.”

Clint nodded, “Agreed. I don’t know what we’re dealing with, but it’s not normal. C’mon.”

“How do we get out? There’s invisible walls.” She panted as she stood up, leaning heavily on Clint to catch her breath.

“I found an exit in the vents. Come on, let’s go.” Clint helped her in before squeezing past and leading the way out.

As she crawled, unease twisted knots in her stomach: this was too easy, there’s no way it could be this easy. Minutes passed and then they were outside.

Between the two spies’ abilities, they were able to fight their way to a garage and steal a vehicle. Then they were in a car and cruising away at top speed, desperate to get away from Sharpe and his building. They could call for backup. But for now, they just had to escape.

Natasha forced the doubt from her mind, none of that mattered, they just had to get away. Clint drove and she finally sank into sleep, exhausted after everything. Clint gently squeezed her knee before returning his focus to the road. They would make it. They would call in backup, and they would make it.

He watched as a distant city started to grow larger and larger. Clint’s heart soared with hope.

“Tasha, we got this… we-“

A red light flickered once and the vehicle erupted in flames, wrenching it apart.

Natasha was thrown from the car, tossed like a ragdoll before hitting the ground and rolling a few feet. The sound of sirens slowly filled the air and she slowly opened her eyes.

Everything was out of focus, sounds were distorted and flames… flames were everywhere.

“Clint.” She gasped. A strong breeze cut through the air, briefly clearing smoke from the car. “No…” Natasha breathed out as darkness engulfed her.

Still smiling in relief, sitting in the driver’s seat and staring lifelessly ahead was agent Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye.

A chunk of metal stood out of his chest as blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

* * *

Sharpe leaned against the rail separating the meeting style portion of the room from a series of computers all set to run a building of this size. Countless people diligently worked away at their computer stations, mindful of their boss’ ever watchful gaze.

“Sir,” Sharpe looked over at the guard who had spoken to him. “Agent Romanoff has escaped.”

“Alone?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The guard shook his head, “No, Barton returned for her through the vents.”

Sharpe nodded, “I wasn’t particularly expecting that, but I’m certainly not surprised. I take it they stole a vehicle?”

The guard nodded. “We have a confirmation. Agent Barton is dead, Romanoff is still alive, we have reason to believe she’ll make it. The local rescue services picked her up.”

Sharpe frowned thoughtfully. “Yes, she will definitely live for now. I like the thought of seeing her again.” He nodded to himself, “One down, five to go.”

“How do you plan on getting rid of Thor? If I might ask…”

Sharpe smiled wickedly, “Thor?” A shimmer of green started to fade over him. “I’m sure I can think of something for my dear brother.” Sharpe’s hair slowly darkened and grew longer. His icy blue eyes glowed and returned to an emerald green.

In Sharpe’s place stood Loki, god of mischief.

“Mischief…” He breathed slowly, “No, that is mere child’s play. A toy I’ve well used and tossed aside. This. This is chaos. This world will succumb to me in flames.”

You strode into the room, coming to a stop beside Loki, your hand slid down his arm sensually before stopping and resting on his hand. You carefully stroked the back of it before leaning over and leaving a trail of kisses down his throat and jaw.

“When do we start, my love?” You whispered softly.

Loki turned towards you, his eyes darkened by lust as he slid a hand down your side, stopping to stroke circles on your hip. He leaned down and kissed you, lips moving in sync passionately before pulling away to catch his breath. “Perhaps a little later than sooner…” He growled. His other hand slid down your side and pulled you closer to him, “I think you and I have some business to attend to first.” 

* * *

Loki rolled off you, onto his back beside you, still breathing heavily. You were still gasping, coming off your high and trying to calm yourself.

Your eyes finally drifted shut and you smiled as you spoke, “I missed you too.”

Loki laughed, his eyes also shut as he breathed in deeply. “Was it that obvious?”

You rolled onto your side, hooking your bare leg over his thigh and pulled yourself tight against him. Then you propped yourself up on your elbow while gently stroking his bare chest. “I can always read you like a book.”

Loki hummed at your touch before opening his green eyes to look at you lovingly. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“I also take it you need me now.” You pursed your lips. Acting as a temptress on behalf of Loki wasn’t always pleasant. The thrill of the game kept you at it and you knew how much it pleased your lover, and the devilish things he would do made it worth it; but all those still came at a cost.

Loki laced his fingers around yours and sighed, “I always need you my love.” He smiled, glancing up at you and pressing soft kisses to your hand.

You smirked before rolling onto his chest and staring down at him. You raised your eyebrows. “Yes, that’s true.” You gently kissed his lips. “Tell me.”

“The soldier.”

You hummed thoughtfully, tilting your head to the side, “Do you have any ideas?”

Loki closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead tiredly, “I’m working on it. For now I figured it best to simply get you close to him.”

“What of the beast?”

Loki gently stroked your shoulder, “He, I have plans for. Until Thor realizes I’m no longer in prison, I’ll leave those two alone.”

You bit your lip, “Do you think you’d let me break the famous Mr. Stark’s heart?”

Loki scowled. “I don’t want his filthy hands anywhere near you my precious dove.”

You softly kissed Loki’s jaw before slowly sliding your tongue down his throat and planting kisses on his chest. Loki moaned into your touch, arching his neck to be closer to you, then you pulled away. “I love the sounds you make.”

“You tempt me too much… I could lie here beside you and never leave.” Loki murmured.

Adjusting your position, you slid lower on his stomach to straddle his hips. Loki gazed up at you, trying to ignore your breasts hanging just above him as you tried to ignore the growing hardness in the cleft of your ass. “How will you possibly get a throne if we only do this?”

Loki grazed his hands up and down your sides before stopping at your hips and rubbing cool circles on them with his chilly fingers. “From this position, I have quite the view.” He chuckled.

You ground your hips down briefly, “You’re ready again?” You asked in mild disbelief.

Loki smirked, “You doubt my capabilities?” He slowly slid his hands along your things, gently stroking them.

You could see his internal struggle in his eyes, mirroring the one you felt. Lie here for a while longer or…

You bit your lip, “Just a quick one?”

Loki grinned and nodded, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

* * *

This time after you finished, you forced yourself to move away and wrap yourself in your robe. Your hips were sore and likely to bruise, and you felt weak, a dazed smile unable to leave your face.

“I’m going to shower.” Loki sat up slowly. “Alone.” You added forcefully, to which Loki only pouted. “When I’m done, have my look planned. I’m sure you can think of someone to attract the soldier with.”

Loki sighed, flopping back down onto his back and lacing his fingers behind his head. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Perhaps you can look like that one woman he used to care for.” Loki murmured tiredly.

“Carter? Something Carter?” You asked as you slowly stood up.

Loki nodded, “Yes, that one.” He opened his eyes to gaze at you again. “You won’t be as beautiful as you are now, but if we play on any sentimental feelings he has buried for her…” Loki trailed off.

You nodded thoughtfully before bending over and kissing him once more. Then you turned and made sure to make a show of swaying your hips as you strolled into the bathroom.

“Don’t tempt me too much,” You heard Loki’s growl from the other side of the door, “or I’ll come in after you.”

You simply laughed before stepping into the shower. If you had locked the door, he would have teleported in anyway. And if you had pointed it out, he would have taken it as a challenge, best to stop your teasing where it was.

You finished your shower and got out, dripping wet, before tightly wrapping a towel around yourself and returning to the bedroom. Loki was snoring softly.

“Hello lover.”

His eyes flickered open and with a wave of his hand, you felt a familiar prickling sensation rolling over your skin. Loki scowled but nodded his approval.

You glanced back in the mirror and saw that your features had melded into someone quite different. You bore a strong resemblance to Peggy Carter, but still managed to look like someone completely different. Loki had done quite well with this spell.

You were similar enough to call the agent to mind, but not too similar to cause confusion or suspicion. You needed Steve Rogers’ instinctual trust of looking like his old friend, but not suspicion of being a complete twin.

“Fantastic.” You smiled.

Loki shrugged, “The magic yes, but the appearance no. I suppose knowing that you look like this will make the distasteful nature of your work more bearable. He won’t gaze on what is truly and rightfully mine.”

“Yes, well, I saw you cozying up awfully close to that Romanoff bitch.” You muttered as you got dressed. “The street is two way.”

Loki smirked again, “I’m glad to know I can still make you jealous.” He teased.

“Careful that I don’t try and stick a blade between her ribs myself.”

Loki wrapped the sheet around his waist before coming over and hugging you from behind. “Patience love, you can take your anger out soon enough, but I want her alive for now. And I really need you to do this.”

You smiled softly and gently stroked his arms. “Only because I love you.”

“There will be a cover story by the time you get to New York and your apartment. Do be safe.” Loki kissed your cheek, his stomach churning in dislike at your foreign features.

“You too, my king, we shall get you a throne soon enough.” You turned and walked out of the room, knowing better than to look back.

Loki nodded in satisfaction as he watched you go, though jealousy coiled knots within himself. “And you shall be beside me, my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please tell me what you think, that's all I have written right now and not sure if I should continue it, but yes here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trash at updating. Please don't judge me, I can't believe I'm writing this...

It was a long journey to New York City, where Stark Tower was, and the small apartment you’d be staying in.

Loki had appropriated a small castle as the center of his operations, so this apartment would be a serious downsize in your regular luxury scale. You weren’t too upset though, you had certainly had your share of distasteful lodgings under his service before.

By the time you were dropped off at your apartment, you already had the details of your new identity memorized. All you had to do was turn up for work at Stark Tower, working as a secretary for Pepper Potts. You had taken over the identity of some high ranking SHIELD agent, so the occasional leave of absence that Loki was certain to give you, would go unquestioned.

Your first order of business would have to be getting close to Steve Rogers. There was no way of outright seducing him or even just sticking a knife between his ribs. No, Captain America would need a more delicate approach. Loki didn’t want to have you move too fast though, there were other precautions he still needed to set in place.

So all things considered, befriending Steve would be good enough for now.

* * *

 

As you rode in a cab to your first day at work, you mentally planned your agenda. Loki had planted a number of spies within Stark’s small workforce, allowing you to have an intimate knowledge of the Avengers’ day to day activities.

The taxi dropped you off outside the tower and you confidently made your way inside and across the foyer. You knew you would only have a few minutes to act, so you slipped into the elevator and rode up to one of the lower levels.

There was an office somewhere on that floor that you were able to sneak into, giving you a fake excuse to be on the floor. If nothing else, you could claim you were lost, since it was your first day. All that mattered was you were on this level and waiting at the elevator on time.

Patiently, you stood before the elevator, waiting carefully. You double-checked the time, you would have seconds to calculate and then…

Stepping forward, you approached the elevator, tripping the exact second the doors slid open.

You fell to your hands and knees, face already blushing in obvious embarrassment. Your blouse was also slightly unbuttoned, just enough to draw the wandering gaze, but not to be too showy.

Your own gaze flicked up and you saw your target.

Stealing a slow, carefully timed look, you saw a tall blonde man staring down at you in shock.

“Oh hi!” Your voice, holding the perfect amount of flustered embarrassment. “Dammit!” You looked down, knowing that you would have stared too long to ogle his physique.

The tall, muscular super soldier, with a perfect shoulder to waist ratio of a corn chip, clear blue eyes and an easy smile was definitely someone to be attracted to. But your heart’s sights stayed on your green eyed lover.

The soldier smiled at you, pausing just longer than necessary to stare at you. You were on your hands and knees, back and hips curved to be at the most tantalizing angle possible and doe-eyed enough to appear innocent.

Finally he snapped out of his trance and stepped forward. “Ma’am! Sorry! Let me help you!”

You scrambled to gather your papers, quickly assuring him it was fine.

“No please, it’s my pleasure.” He took your hand, gently pulling you to your feet, before stooping back over to collect the rest of the papers.

“Thank you so much.” You smiled sweetly, looking away as you feigned nerves.

“Don’t worry about it at all, glad I could assist you.” The two of you stood there, equally silly smiles plastered on your faces as you tried to think of what to say.

“I should… I should probably get going.” You finally said. You held your hand out for the papers, pleased to see he had been too distracted to realize he was still holding them.

“Oh, right, sorry.” He laughed sheepishly, handing them over and stepping back. “You look really familiar.” He finally blurted out, then snapped his mouth shut in surprise.

You blushed, “Sorry?”

“Have we met? Geez, I’d feel terrible if we had and I forgot…”

“Nope, recent transfer here at Stark Tower.”

“Oh.” The man hesitated, “Well, if you need anything, I’m Steve Rogers, I’d be happy to help.” Steve grinned.

“I’ll keep that in mind, next time I trip.” The elevator dinged as it came back to your floor. You ducked inside, waving at him as you moved. Pressing the floor button, you held your breath. You weren’t sure if your gamble would play through here.

Steve’s hand reached through the door, catching it before it closed all the way. You jumped back in shock, internally breathing a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Steve said, smiling at you through the door.

“It’s (Y/n), (Y/n) Smith.” You smiled.

“(Y/n). Pretty name. Well, hopefully I’ll see you around.” He added shyly.

You nodded eagerly, “I’d like that.”

The doors slid shut completely, leaving you alone in silence.

Quietly you cursed, realizing this delay would make you late for Pepper Potts. As long as you maintained the job and at least contact with Rogers, you should be fine. Either way, you couldn’t afford a slip up right now.

As the door closed in front of Steve, he turned away, still smiling happily. That beautiful girl looked familiar. Or maybe it was just her pretty face. She seemed warm and friendly.

“Did you ask for her number?”

Steve spun around at the sound of Tony Stark’s voice. “Shut it, Stark.”

“What? She seemed nice. Really hot that one… I wonder if she’s seeing anyone.” Tony grinned.

Steve scowled, “Honestly, have some class.”

“I could have Jarvis get it for you, if you want.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I thought you called me here for a reason.”

“Right, c’mon, let me show you some things.”

* * *

“Absolutely. Of course, thank you so much Miss Potts.” You replied cheerily.

“Right. Just don’t be late again, ok? And you can call me Pepper if you want.” Pepper Potts looked up from her computer tablet. She had just finished explaining your job for the next several weeks; however long SHIELD needed you here, or rather Loki. Pepper left you with the last bits of information and reminders before leaving you to your station.

* * *

Over the next three days, you ran into Steve from time to time, chatting amicably and laughing like teenagers.

If it lasted like this for more than a week, you figured you would make the first move, probably ask him to dinner. For now, you quietly hoped to skip that measure. You didn’t want to hold that part of the relationship, he needed to be in control. His confidence was key.

* * *

The fourth day came, just as you were packing up from your desk, you felt a presence looming over you.

“Hey there.” You heard Steve’s shy voice.

Glancing up, you smiled, “Hey Steve.”

“I was wondering,” he looked around hesitantly, “could I get your number maybe? If it’s not too much trouble.”

You beamed at him and nodded excitedly. “Sure! Here, let me write it down.” You scrambled for paper, heart leaping for entirely different reasons.

“I’ll call you then, alright?” Steve nodded your confirmation. “Excellent, talk to you soon.”

Bidding him good night, you hurried from Stark Tower and slowly made your way home through the long New York commute.

Tonight would be a good night to talk with Loki, check in on how he was doing. He was long overdue for a phone-call anyways.

You mentally reminded yourself that Stark and SHIELD - even if you were technically working with SHIELD, there’s no way Fury would trust a member who was now so close to Captain America – would be keeping a closer look on you from here on out. That was a downside of infiltrating such a secretive group, but global conquest had its price.

* * *

You kicked your heels off when you got home and collapsed onto the couch. You dialed Loki’s number and set the phone down while it rang. You knew he wouldn’t answer.

Sure enough, the phone went to a generic message, assuring you that this number didn’t exist and to possibly try again.

You sprawled out on your back, resting your arm over your eyes as you lay there tiredly. The last few days had been exhausting, secretarial work was definitely not within your usual job description; you preferred getting close to people, interacting, seducing, manipulating.

When your phone rang again, you checked the caller ID, recognized it as Loki, and turned your apartment’s stereo on to full blast.

“Hello lover.” You murmured into the phone.

Loki’s soft laughter came through the receiver. “And to you. How are things?”

You sighed, “I got the soldier’s number, _Steve_.” You paused, “He’s supposed to call me, not sure when just yet.” Loki was silent, but you knew him well enough that he wasn’t happy. “Oh don’t be so glum.”

“I’m not glum.” Came the quiet response, the jealousy was readily evident.

You raised an eyebrow, “You’re not?”

“When can you sleep?”

“Are you going to invade my dreams?” You smiled at the thought.

“How else am I supposed to be with you?”

“You won’t get any sleep tonight then.”

Loki let out a soft sigh, “One sleepless night is nothing if it means I can hold you for a time. Besides, we need to talk more frankly.” You sat up, curiosity piqued. “And this is by no means a small plan, there are many others constantly carrying out my will.”

You smiled, “Only the heavy lifting right?”

“Naturally, I leave all the truly dirty work to you.” There was a pause. “Now go sleep, I want to see you.”

“Alright, good night.” You hung up and set the phone down, before stretching and yawning loudly. Then you stood up and turned the stereo off before slowly making your way to the spacious bedroom. You vaguely wondered what direction you were being spied on from.

Stopping in the kitchen to grab a glass of wine, you hurried to your room. Once in the bedroom, you shut the door and locked it, before searching through your various dressers to see what to wear to bed. Loki was able to join you in your dreams, and you always ended up in the same clothing you fell asleep in.

After a few minutes of digging, you pulled out a green, sheer, lace tanktop, nearly see through, and a pair of green satin panties. You quickly shimmied out of your work clothes, redressed and crawled into bed. Quickly downing the glass of wine, you laid down and waited for sleep to envelope you.

* * *

When you opened your eyes, you saw that you were in a spacious white bedroom. Soft light fell in through large windows. Looking out the windows, all you could see was a soft blue sky and you figured you must be in some sort of tower.

The bed itself, that you were lying on, seemed to be made of clouds; the material was soft and light as air. You sat up, considering getting out of bed to get a better view of the outside.

From beside you, you heard a low voice purr, “For me?” Then long, slender fingers glided up your arms and gently massaged your shoulders, plucking delicately at the straps of your tanktop. You looked over your shoulder as Loki started placing long sensuous kisses on your neck. His chest was bare as he continued kissing and sucking the skin, occasionally nibbling and nipping. “I suppose you do know how I love to unwrap my presents.” His hands continued sliding up and down your arms.

You reached under the blankets, sliding your hand up Loki’s legs, until you reached his hip and realized he was already naked. The speed of Loki’s breath increased as you lazily stroked his leg. “I’m surprised about the room, I was expecting green.” You murmured.

Loki laughed into your skin, before sliding his hands around and he began playing with your breasts. You barely stifled a small moan. He pulled you nearer him, sliding one hand down your stomach, and slipping his fingers under the band of your panties. His hand moved and cupped your mound as his fingers began stroking and rubbing your clit. Waving his other hand, you let out a soft ‘oh’ of surprise as the room darkened and the bedding changed colors.

Before you could do anything else, he parted your slick folds and slipped a digit in, stroking and curling it gently until he found your sweet spot. You shivered in delight and leaned against him, tossing your head back against his shoulder.

“We have business to discuss,” Loki whispered, his fingers continuing to pleasure you. He spoke between kisses and you panted heavily, barely able to think straight as the flame in your core started to build. “But,” he slipped another finger in and you gasped, gripping the sheets tightly, “I’m willing to wait.”

You nodded, “Anything.”

Loki increased the pace of his fingers, scissoring the digits as you started to mewl in content. You reached your hand over and dug your nails into his leg as he began applying pressure to your aching button. You reached over and grabbed his cock and began pumping it, gasping as he continued to thrust. Loki added a third finger and you groaned, squeezing his hard shaft as your muscles clenched around his fingers.

You could feel your climax building. “Loki, I,” Your toes curled and with one last thrust of Loki’s fingers, you screamed as your orgasm overcame you. You continued pumping Loki’s shaft, and shortly after he came. He sank his incisors onto your shoulder, muffling his own sounds of delight.

You completely collapsed against Loki as he pulled his hand away from your tingling sex. With his other hand he stroked your sweat dampened hair and kissed your jaw. After the two of you finally regained your breath and you felt your senses return, Loki spoke, “I vote that we continue this in a moment.” You nodded weakly, “but first, we do have business to discuss.” You tilted your head back to look up at him. “I’ll be letting the metal man’s quim know that you have to leave for a few days, make whatever excuses necessary for the soldier.” You nodded. “Not too far from my current abode, there is a dignitary staying at a hotel. He requires a specific kind of companionship, his taste in looks is very particular. I’m rather disgusted to know this, but I trust the word of my spies. Naturally, I’ll give you a different look to better suit him, put him at ease. The less involved with him you are, the happier I’ll be, but ultimately, I just need him dead. Can you do that?”

You grinned wickedly, “My king, I’m offended.” He raised an eyebrow, “Of course I can do that.”

“Don’t let him touch you.” Loki growled, his eyes flashing.

“It’s the hazard of the job, love.” You murmured back with a small pout.

“Yes, which is why I look forward to punishing you and reclaiming you as mine when you return home.”

Grinning, you replied, “As do I.”

In one swift movement, you were on your back and he was straddling your hips, staring down at you wolfishly. “Now, where were we?” Loki growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments I got are much appreciated and I'm still continuing this, I just have been very busy. Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I'm also doing my own editing, so I apologize if there's any typos. If you see any, please feel free to let me know so I can fix them. Ok, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gore
> 
> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, it's just kind of happening, please don't judge me. I hope you enjoy it. Also, your comments mean the world to me

In the morning, you woke up, once again in the apartment. You felt stiff all over, and were only mildly surprised to see that your top was in tatters and your panties were across the room, clearly flung haphazardly to the side.

You groaned softly as you struggled to sit up. Peeking under the blankets, you were surprised to see that your skin looked clear, and you only felt like you were covered in bruises.

Stumbling into the bathroom, you saw that all of Loki’s love bites had also vanished from last night.

“He must’ve taken the disguise off while we were together…” You muttered while you washed your face.

After you showered and finished getting ready for work, it was another short ride to Stark Tower where you had to make sure you informed Steve you were leaving. You couldn’t risk the fragile connection you had made with him by letting him think that you were avoiding him.

* * *

“Yea, I have some work outside of the country to take care of.” You explained, standing just inside the lobby of Stark Tower, Steve standing in front of you.

Captain Rogers frowned dejectedly, “Alright, well, when you get back, maybe we could see a movie or something.”

Beaming at him, you nodded excitedly, “I’d love that!”

“Great!” Steve hugged you gently before stepping away with a light blush. “Travel safe.”

You waved at him as you hurried away, out to another waiting taxi where you would shortly be whisked away to Loki’s helicopter and then off to your beloved’s abode.

* * *

As the helicopter flew along, you stared absently out of the window, wondering just how much longer you had to wait until you reached your destination.

Straightening up, you saw the roof of Loki’s castle come into view. Your eyes lit up in hope as you strained to see him.

With a heavy shuddering, the helicopter landed. One of the guards opened the door and you quickly jumped out, scanning frantically for Loki. Two guards stood near the door leading inside and you sighed sadly.

“Miss (Y/n)?” One of the guards called.

A door leading inside opened and you saw a familiar man walk out. Incredibly tall, dark wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, and sharp prominent cheekbones: Lord Sharpe.

“Of course it’s (Y/n).” Sharpe growled. Then he turned towards you and flashed you a brilliant smile. “My lady,” he offered you his hand and you eagerly took it. Then the two of you were quickly inside and moving down a long hallway.

Sharpe snaked his hand around your waist as the two of you walked.

“In disguise, my king?” You asked, shifting uncomfortably at the foreign look of Loki.

He rolled his eyes and a shimmer of green flowed over the two of you. You passed a reflective surface and were pleased to see both you and Loki were back to your regular appearances.

Unable to help yourself, you turned and grabbed Loki’s face with your hands, pressing your lips to his and demanding you kiss him. Loki moaned into the kiss, but before you could gain access, he had taken your hands and firmly pulled away.

“Love,” Loki smirked at you, both of you having come to a stop. “As much as I would like to continue this discussion,” you whined at him, trying desperately to touch him. “We are on a time schedule.”

You finally stopped and pouted. “Fine.”

“I’ve missed you my queen, believe me, more than you know.” He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. After a second, he kissed you gently, opening his eyes again as a shimmer of green fell around you.

Loki conjured up a mirror and held it out to you. You scowled at the reflection.

Everything about the image was wrong: hair that was bright was now dark, hair that was dark, now bright. It was the complete opposite of your normal appearance, down to the piercings and tattoos.

“He likes this?” Even your voice sounded wrong.

Loki grimaced apologetically, “I told you, he was very particular. I would kill him myself, but you know how people get when you blatantly kill someone.”

“It’s for you.” You muttered, finally handing the mirror back to him.

“Thank you love.” Loki sighed, “When this world is mine, is ours, I shall never send you away again.”

“You spoil me.” You smiled.

Loki smirked, “Your ride will drop you off at the man’s residence, he’s a general of a large militia organization. After he’s disposed of, return to the vehicle, it’ll be assured that you return to me. I’ve made sure already that you have a few days away from New York. There are far too many polite frivolities that I must be part of to attend alone. Dignitaries to win over, alliances to be forged, it’s easy to forget the countless meetings and dinners that sort of work entails.”

“Allies with humans?” You frowned.

“Thor will notice my absence eventually. Raw power won’t conquer this realm before then, not alone. I’ve already seen first-hand how unruly humans can be. I will take care of Thor, and the beast, but for now, I will continue to work without showing my hand completely.” The green glow shimmered around Loki until Sharpe stood before you again. “Shall we?” He held his arm out to you again. You allowed him to lead you the rest of the way down the hall before ultimately parting ways.

Once outside, you entered into a large SUV where a dress to change into hung beside one of the tinted windows. It was a floor length black dress. It had a deep V-neck top, dipping dangerously low on your breasts. On one side, there was a slit that went up the entire length of your leg, all the way to your thigh.

You frowned thoughtfully, interesting tastes and a curious choice for the occasion.

“Miss (Y/n)?” The driver asked as you stripped down.

You paused briefly, noting the partition between you and him. “Uh, yea?”

“Are you ready?”

Rolling your eyes, you replied, “Yes, I can change while you drive.”

There was a pause, “Yes of course.”

Once you were changed completely, you sat back in the seat and began strapping on your tall stilettos that had also been placed for you to change into.

Before long, the car had arrived at a grand and luxurious hotel. As you exited the vehicle, you estimated that at it was less than an hour until sunset. It shouldn’t take too long to seduce your client; after all, he believed you to be his escort for the evening anyways.

You strode into the front lobby, idly looking around, smiling pleasantly at anyone who saw you. You were friendly enough to not seem suspicious, but not too friendly as to appear randomly approachable.

The elevator ride to the penthouse took a long time, rising painfully slow. You shifted where you stood, able to feel the cold metal of your blade pressed high against your thigh. You briefly allowed yourself to wonder how far you would have to take this man before you could convince him to trust you.

The farther you went, the more displeased Loki would be, and the more wicked his punishment. The thought alone made you smile and you could feel a faint arousal growing.

Then you stopped. You weren’t sure of anything about your client. The smile vanished from your face as you recalled Loki’s vague description of this man.

Abruptly, the elevator jerked to a stop, the doors rang and opened. Two large burly men stood on opposite sides of a grand door and glared down at you.

You smiled demurely before confidently approaching them. “I’m here to see the general.” You purred, Loki’s magically induced accent rolling heavily off your tongue.

“Hold it.” The second man stepped forward and started patting you down, searching for weapons.

The other took your purse and opened it.

You had done this too many times to show any outward signs of fear, but that nagging worry of being caught still flickered across your mind.

Luckily the knife was on the inside of your thighs.

The man patted your outer leg, then moved to begin his search on the inside.

“Really?” You raised an eyebrow and stepped back. “You’re going to touch your boss’s goods?”

He frowned and looked to his companion uncertainly.

The first man shrugged, handing you back the purse, “She’s just the boss’s whore.”

The second man pulled away and stood up, “Right. Have fun lady.”

You beamed at them before allowing them to open the doors and pass between. Once inside, you paused to listen to them talk.

“Bad form doing this.” The first man muttered.

“No shit. It’s his own damn fault though, always has to have a slut wherever he goes.”

The first man sighed, “Well, it’s been a week since he’s doubled security after refusing that man…”

“Sharpe?”

“Yea him, been a week since he refused Sharpe’s offer. Even with all this security, nothing has come of it.”

“Maybe Sharpe really did take no for an answer?”

The other scoffed, “Have you met that guy?” His eyes widened fearfully at the memory. His companion shook his head. “I saw Sharpe do an interrogation, I’ve seen some shit doing this job… that man though, he didn’t flinch. Hell, he was smiling by the time the screams started.”

“Heard he’s not human…”

You smirked from the other side of the door, their voices barely audible but you could still hear them discussing Loki.

Perhaps if Frigga hadn’t fallen ill and died when Loki was young – leaving him to his own devices – maybe, just maybe, the monster he had long since become wouldn’t have been born. Without Frigga, Odin barely managed to hide his contempt for his adopted son.

And then, perhaps, if you didn’t glean so much pleasure from the chaos he wrought, things might be different.

As it were, Loki never wanted to be a lost prince, all he wanted was power and the throne Odin had constantly held just outside his reach.

After Loki’s fall from the Bifrost, any hope for his humanity had been burned away at the hands of Thanos. Loki was now a force of nature and destruction, tethered only to mercy through you. His love for you had become something of an animalistic need and together you flourished.

Once more you smiled, looking forward to returning to him. Hopefully this job would move quickly.

The smile nearly fell from your face as a short, squat man rounded the corner of the hotel room, undoubtedly leading to the bedroom.

He had a squashed pug like face and was covered in hair, everywhere but his head. It was greying and horribly unkempt.

You swallowed hard, plastering the smile back onto your face. “General.” You purred, screaming inwardly, your body begging you to flee.

“My lady,” he wheezed, smiling at you and revealing yellowing teeth.

You could see he was already sweating. You walked towards him, suppressing shudders, before grabbing his hands. They were, as you had suspected, clammy to the touch. His eyes lit up and he stood on his toes to kiss you.

“An eager little boy, aren’t you?” You purred, slowly backing away, leading him to the bedroom. You closed your eyes, desperately picturing Loki as you started whispering profanities to the man. He followed after you eagerly, until you made it into the bedroom and your knees hit the back of the bed.

You collapsed onto your back as he crawled on top of you, planting sickly kisses on you and fondling your breasts and sides. After allowing him his fun for a moment, you rolled him over so you were on top, straddling his hips.

You grinded your hips down on him, uncertain if he was hard. Based on his glazed expression, you figured he was, but you couldn’t feel it through his trousers.

You sighed inwardly; Loki’s, well, everything, really did spoil you.

After a few minutes of foreplay, kisses and heavy petting, you removed a length of rope from your purse and securely fastened him to the bed by his neck.

He grinned at you wickedly as you undid his trousers, allowing his rather disappointing cock to spring free.

Unable to bring yourself to actually touch him, you reached up under your dress, as though to pleasure yourself at the same time.

You could see his face growing red as oxygen slowly continued to be cut off.

“You disgusting pig…” You whispered. The man swallowed hard, the rope making it difficult. You carefully pulled the knife out from its concealed spot.

His eyes widened fearfully as he saw the blade.

“Don’t worry, this is part of the treat.” You whispered. Then you placed your hand near his mouth as you plunged the dagger into his stomach. He let out a piercing scream that you quickly muffled with your hand. “Can’t leave you unsatisfied, can we? I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t get you to scream.” You purred, hand firmly pressing down on him as he continued to moan in pain.

You pulled the rope away briefly and plunged the dagger into his neck, breaking off the hilt so the blade was completely lodged inside. His eyes glazed over as he stopped moving. You returned the rope over his neck, hiding it from sight.

Finally you stepped away and surveyed your work. You checked his pulse, waiting a few more minutes to make sure he was dead. As you left the room, you glanced in the mirror; the black fabric of your dress hid any blood stains.

You stopped in the bathroom to wash your hands and make sure all signs of your work was covered before returning to the door and leaving. The two guards looked down at you in surprise.

You chuckled sheepishly, “He really has no stamina.”

They nodded, the first answering, “Not too surprised.”

“You might want to let him sleep, I don’t think he’d take kindly to being woken any time soon. If he wakes and claims he’s not satisfied, well,” you paused, “you have my number, I’m certain you can contact me.” You nodded at each of them in turn before reentering the elevator and ultimately exiting the hotel.

In an empty parking lot nearby, you saw your ride and eagerly ran to it.

“Get me the fuck out of here,” you grumbled to the driver, looking forward to returning to Loki.

It wouldn’t be long and you would be in his arms once more. Well… you had other business with him first. _Then_ you’d be in his arms. You smiled excitedly, squirming in your seat at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Loki

Time seemed to move at a standstill once the castle came into view. You were desperate to see Loki and felt dirty in your dress and disguise

Finally the car rolled to a stop and you leapt out, practically sprinting to the doors.

Once inside, you slowed down, trying to regain your composure and made your way upstairs.

You strode through the castle like building. Before approaching his chambers, you stopped in your dressing room, ridding yourself of your undergarments with disdain. You frowned, thinking of how you had allowed another man to touch you in such a way.

Shaking yourself, you pushed the thought from your mind, eagerly awaiting finally seeing him after so long.

The sounds of your stiletto heels echoed down the long hallways as you approached Loki’s room. You knocked once and heard his softly replied permission to enter. Opening the door, you moved hardly two steps before sinking to your knees and bowing low.

“My king.” You murmured, not looking up.

You could see Loki’s shined black shoes and pant legs as he stepped in front of you. Lately he had taken to wearing suits instead of his preferred armour, they were more practical for his needs.

“My perfect queen,” came the velvety reply.

You looked up and saw him staring down at you, a mixture of desire and lust, possessiveness and anger, but underneath it all, adoring love. He held his hand out to you and you took it, standing up slowly. He pressed his lips to the back of your hand, kissing it, before flipping your hand over and smelling the inside of your wrist.

When he kissed your hand, his eyes had drifted close, savouring the delicate feeling of your skin, but as he drifted over to your wrist, his eyes shot open once more, blazing with anger.

“How far?” He hissed, eyes nearly black in anger, but there was the underlying look of concern.

You smiled softly, moving his hand over and placing your own lips to it. “Barely at all. He fell quickly.” You whispered.

Loki’s hands slid up your arms, over your shoulders, up your throat, and eventually stopped, resting as he cupped your face. “Truly?” There was that fear that grew from his possessive need that was so enticing, fearful that you might one day leave him; that your work might overwhelm you and you would find another.

“My lord and my love, would I lie to you?” You searched his eyes, willing him to believe.

Slowly a grin spread across his features, satisfaction radiating from him. “Excellent,” he breathed. Then he pulled his hands from you, “but you know I hate the thought of another touching you. Absolutely despise it.” You nodded, smirking ever so slightly. “We need to remind you who you truly belong to.”

“I haven’t forgotten, love.” You said cheekily.

Loki growled, lifting you up and carrying you into the other room. “I fear a punishment is still in order.” He glanced down at you, smiling wolfishly.

He carried you into a room that was empty, save for a large black granite table that resembled an altar. He set you on top of it and eyed you up and down. He admired the dress you were in, taking particular notice of the leg slit that went all the way up your thigh. You shifted on your seat, enjoying Loki’s expression as he realized that you had already shed your undergarments.

“For me?” He murmured. You bit the corner of your lip and nodded shortly. Loki stood there for a moment, clearly lost in thought. After a moment he snapped his fingers and you looked around as two identical copies of your beloved stood around on other side of you.  “I need to get rid of that horrible image of that wretch touching you.” Loki muttered.

The two clones grinned wickedly before approaching you. Immediately they were atop you, pawing and touching every inch of your body. Loki stood across the room, arms crossed in front of him, enjoying the show. Finally, one of the clones grasped your dress, tearing it from your body and tossed it to the side. You gasped in shock as the chilly air rushed over your now exposed skin, hardening the buds of your breasts instantly. Then one of the clones stood behind you, kissing and nipping at your back and throat, hands stroking up and down your sides. You shivered with delight as the other took your breasts and lightly squeezed them. A soft glow and the two clones were also freed of the confines of their clothes, their cocks hard at the ready.

You glanced over at Loki and saw that he was still watching, though he seemed to be growing impatient, wanting to touch instead of just watch. The desire in his own trousers was evident but his arms remained crossed as he continued to wait. The desire to tease him grew, so you moaned lustfully as the clone in front of you kissed and licked your breast while its other hand continued to stroke and play with the other breast. Then it switched, leaving no spot untouched for too long. Your breath hitched as the clone behind you moved closer, kneeling behind you and rubbing its hard shaft along the cleft of your ass. Its hands slid down your thighs, constantly stroking you, before kissing your neck and nibbling gently.

Finally you cried out, “Loki please! I want you!”

Loki grinned, slowly stepping forward. “Good.” With a shimmer of gold, his suit disappeared and he stood before you, bare in all his glory. His erect cock was hard and pulsing. “Suck.” He commanded.

You were on your hands and knees on the altar at this point, but you took his stiff cock in your mouth and carefully worked to take all of it. You relaxed your throat muscles, trying to take his impressive length and girth completely. Loki’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he tilted his head up, groaning loudly. His hand slid at the base of your neck, before sliding up and grasping your hair, forcing you to take him deeper. His movements caused your eyes to tear up but finally you reached his desired depth and he allowed you to pause.

One of the clones vanished. The other took your wrists and held them behind you as you slowly started to bob your head, licking and sucking the tip of his shaft, swirling your tongue, pleased at the filthy sounds you were eliciting from your lover. The remaining clone slid its hands lower and started playing with your dripping cunt, rubbing and stroking your engorged clit all the while. You moaned into Loki’s cock, speeding up the pace as you felt your own release building. The vibration of your throat on his member caused Loki to release a breathy moan and you felt a wave of satisfaction come from pleasing your king.

The clone behind you inserted a second finger into your dripping folds, curling and thrusting its fingers as it hit your sweet spot. You tried to scream as your orgasm shook you but Loki’s girth muffled the sound. Seconds later, he came, his juices filling your mouth. You desperately tried to swallow all of it but his thick cum flowed freely from your mouth, dripping down your chin.

The clone behind you vanished and you sat back on your haunches, wiping Loki’s cum from your face.

Loki sighed, allowing his eyes to drift shut. Then they lazily opened as he stared at you, the pupils dilated as ever. “I’m nowhere near done with you.” He murmured. You eyed his cock, pleased to see it was already hard again. “I’m just trying to think of how best to punish you.” He whispered.

Finally he crawled on top of you, forcing you onto your back before slowly pressing his lips to yours and kissing you passionately. Loki pulled away, trailing kisses down your jaw and gently biting your shoulder. As he moved, you gripped your nails hard into his back, groaning with each nip and bite. He straddled your hips and ran his long slender fingers down your chest and abdomen, before returning to pay special attention to the buds on your breasts. His tongue slid down your skin, curling around and playing with the sensitive peaks until you were panting heavily again, juices running freely between your legs.

“Please.” You whispered as he knelt over you, stoically ignoring your aching sex.

Loki hummed into your breast, his fingers sliding up your thighs, but again, stopping just short of where you wanted. Bucking your hips in frustration, you repeated your plea. Loki ignored you, simply holding your hips down and continuing to trace patterns with his silver tongue on your stomach.

“Please what?” He murmured into your skin, his nose sliding along your naval as he drifted lower.

“Please fuck me.”

Loki looked up at you, flashing a grin before delving lower and spreading your legs. He placed a soft kiss on your clit, his tongue darting out, then drifting lower to your drenched cunt. He started licking and sucking your dripping fluids, his porphyritic fingers massaging the insides of your thighs and moving to tease your clit.

“Watch me darling.” Loki said as he parted your folds again, slipping his tongue in, curling and thrusting around.

“Oh fuck. Fuck yes. Loki.” Your back arched painfully as his tongue hit your sweet spot. Lapping and sucking, he continued to flick and play with your clit. You could feel the heat building in your core, the rope tightening as you threatened to climax again. “Loki, I-“

He pulled out, and sat up, staring at you mischievously, “Ah, ah, not yet darling.”

You grit your teeth, nearly screaming in frustration. You felt aching and hollow without his presence.

Wiping away your juices with the back of his hand, Loki readjusted himself. You reached up and stroked his cock tenderly, slowly pumping it until pre-cum started to flow. Loki aligned himself with your folds, and slowly began to insert himself. Each time Loki fucked you, his girth managed to surprise you. You spread your legs farther apart, allowing Loki easier access and he grasped your wrists on both sides of your head, forcing them down as he entered you completely.

Loki stayed still for a moment, allowing you time to grow comfortable. Just as the aching of stretching eased, it was replaced by a desperate need for him to move. Loki sensed you were ready and he started shifting his hips, casually thrusting in and out. Pulling out but never quite leaving you completely, before thrusting back in and hitting that marvelous spot that had you seeing stars. You started rocking your hips in time with his, moaning softly with each thrust. Loki’s lips met yours and they meshed together in a passionate kiss.

Then your wrists were free of Loki’s hands and you grasped his back, pulling yourself closer to him. Your nails dug into the skin, threatening to break flesh as his own hand reached down and played with your clit. Fingers flicking and massaging the tiny bundle nerves. When his thumb pressed against it, it finally pushed you over the edge. That tightly wound rope finally snapped and you screamed, your walls clenching down on Loki.

Immediately his own orgasm wracked his body, his fluids mixing with yours and spilling out. Your arms fell limply to your sides and Loki rested on his forearms, staring down at you. Then he touched his forehead to yours as he gently pulled out.

You shut your eyes lazily, enjoying his presence above you. When Loki still hadn’t moved, you slow slowly opened your eyes.

Loki stared down at you, his eyes still dark with desire. “I’m still not done with you.” He growled.

Your mouth fell open, then you allowed a small smile, “Really?” You asked, your voice coy.

Loki smirked and stepped away from you and the altar-like table. “Stand.” He commanded. You slowly made it to your feet. It took you a moment to balance yourself; you had forgotten that you were still wearing your stilettos. Loki’s ministrations had managed to make you forget the discomfort. “To the wall.” Loki growled.

You slowly did as he said, coming to a stop, face to the wall and back to Loki. Loki walked over behind you, sliding his slender fingers along your arms, up to your wrists, then guided them to the wall. Then he pulled away. You looked up and saw a green glow around your wrists, securely fastening you to the wall. You bit your lower lip, trying to look over your shoulder to see what Loki was doing.

Then his voice was just behind your ear and barely louder than a breath. “Now,” He said slowly, you felt leather sliding down your back and coming to a stop on the cheeks of your ass. A riding crop. “Who do you belong to?” He hissed as the leather swatted your rear.

“Y-you.” You stammered.

Loki pressed a soft kiss to your collar bone. “You seem hesitant.” He was quiet, the leather swatted your skin again. It was a sharp sting, just shy of painful.

“N-no.” You gasped.

The crop swung again, “Are you sure?” He whispered.

His voice along had you barely suppressing moans. You gasped hard as he swatted you again. “I belong to you.”

Loki slid the leather crop across your aching cunt, fluids trickling down your leg. You whimpered at its touch. “Say my name.” He said quietly.

“Loki.”

The crop pulled away, swatting your ass once more. “Again.” He growled.

“Loki!” Swat. “Loki!” You screamed.

Then Loki was pressed against you, his cock easily slipping between your soaked folds, rocking in and out, thrusting against your sweet spot. Each thrust caused you to see stars and you quickly grew hoarse screaming your beloved’s name. Loki’s cold fingers slid down your stomach, lightly pinching your clit, the last bit to push you over the edge.

You lost yourself in the white hot bliss of the moment, vision going blank as you came completely undone. You slumped against the wall, held up only by Loki’s hands on your hips and the restraints on your wrists.

Then you felt Loki’s movements grow erratic as his own orgasm shook him, he spasmed as your cunt milked the last of his fluids. Loki collapsed against you, softening within you and breathing heavily as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Finally he pulled out, your bonds vanished, and you both leaned heavily against the wall, trying to regain yourselves from the moment. Loki gasped and pulled himself away from you, before carefully kneeling down to remove your shoes. You slowly turned around as Loki stood back up, resting up against you and the wall.

Your eyes drifted close as you traced your nails along Loki’s strong back muscles. The two of you rested there a moment, held up mainly by the wall. Then very carefully, Loki pulled away and led you back into the other room.

There was a small couch in front of a large fireplace, and with a flick of his wrist, the flames were instantly large and roaring.

Two robes were lying on the back of the couch, one of your favorite colors but with green and gold accents, and the other strictly green and gold. Loki gathered you into his arms, pulling you onto his lap and held you gently as you both lounged on the couch. You leaned against his chest, gathered up in his strong arms and hummed in contentment.

“You are all mine.” Loki murmured, burying his face into your hair.

You gently stroked his chest, “And you are all _mine_.”

The sound of the crackling fire filled the room and the two of you lay together, enjoying the other’s presence.

“How was that, love?” Loki whispered.

Grinning lazily, you nodded, “Wonderful.”

“Good. Let’s go to bed, we have things to do tomorrow.” Loki lifted you up and carried you to bed bridal style. He laid you on the bed, trailing kisses down your neck and back as he slowly removed your robe. Then he too undressed, crawling into bed beside you and pulled you close against his chest. You fell asleep as he nuzzled into your neck, whispering sweet nothings all the while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have proofread it but I'm lazy shit and did not, also sorry that I am trash at updating... Hope you enjoy

You woke up slowly, opening your eyes to the early morning light and wincing. Loki’s heavy breathing continued beside you as he slept on. You couldn’t help but smirk at your tired lover.

During the night he must have grown warm and kicked the blankets off. He was completely exposed as he lay beside you.

You gazed down at his lean, muscular frame. Down his chest, his toned abs, down further.

Your gaze stopped as you saw he had a bad case of morning wood. Your grin widened and you carefully moved over, doing everything you could to not disturb his slumber. Then very carefully, you bent over and swirled your tongue on the head of his very stiff cock. Loki groaned, but stayed asleep. You swirled your tongue again. Stealing a look at his sleeping face, you saw that he was smiling.

Well, at least this surprise would make it into his dreams, you thought to yourself.

Carefully, you sank your mouth on his member, twirling your tongue around as you moved. When you finally took all of him in, doing your best to keep your throat relaxed, you started to move.

Loki let out a louder groan and his eyes shot open. You glanced up at him, managing something of a smile before continuing to bob your head. Occasionally you would tighten your throat, applying pressure to the pulsing member.

As Loki became more and more awake, his moans of pleasure increased and he started bucking his hips, wordlessly urging you on. He clenched his fists in the bedding, throwing back his head.

Slowly you reached down and started rubbing your clit. Alternating pressure, flicking it, and rubbing it vigorously. Loki’s heavenly sounds excited you, driving you wild as you felt the fluids starting to drip from your folds. You slipped a finger in, then a second, curling and thrusting until you too were moaning. The vibrations in your throat around Loki’s cock finally returned his voice.

“Fuck! You whore!” He groaned, “Harder.”

With Loki’s urgings and yelled profanities, you felt your own orgasm building. You slowed your own fingers down, wanting Loki to come first.

He screamed your name as hot cum released into your mouth. You continued licking and sucking, trying to take all of him. As Loki came, you increased your rubbing on your swollen clit and you came, letting out a muffled scream, mouth still wrapped around his dick. Waves of pleasure washed over the two of you and you finally pulled away from him, wiping your mouth off with the back of your hand.

Lazily, Loki reached out and grabbed the fingers you had been using to pleasure yourself, licking them off and closing his eyes as he took in your taste.

“You, my queen, are a gift beyond my wildest dreams.” Loki murmured, closing his eyes, still awash in the last waves of ecstasy.

You crawled on him, resting your chin on your hands, hands on his chest as you gazed up at him lovingly.

You hummed with a smirk, “Yes I am.”

Loki opened his eyes lazily, still heavily lidded as he looked down at you, a mixture of amusement and playful reproach on his face. “I feel like I should punish you for acting out of turn, yet still, it was such a pleasant gift.”

“Punish me, my lord?” You batted your eyelashes demurely.

“Don’t tempt me woman.” Loki growled.

You rolled off him with a laugh.

In an instant, you were on your back and Loki was atop you, straddling your hips and staring down at you dangerously. Your eyes widened and you swallowed fearfully. Moving to tug your wrists, you stopped when you saw that Loki had already conjured restraints.

He grinned at you wolfishly. “You thought I was lying?” You weren’t quite sure if it was a question, but you knew better than to answer. Loki’s fingers slid down your chest, pausing to squeeze and lightly twist the hardened buds of your breasts. You gasped but could already feel a desire building in your core.

Loki’s magical fingers continued to knead and rub your breasts, until you were squirming uncontrollably.

“Loki!” You gasped out. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

Loki raised an eyebrow and grinned at you smugly. “You doubted me, surely that deserves some punishment. Should I continue to excite you? Make you ache for release?” You whined pitifully. “Perhaps I ought to get up and make myself breakfast. But you do deserve a reward, how about breakfast in bed, I’ll ravish you afterwards?”

You bucked your hips futilely against him, “Don’t you dare.” You growled.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Loki smirked, “You mustn’t doubt your king.” He clicked his tongue like a parent might do to scold a naughty child.

He bent over, licking and sucking your breasts. Then he lifted himself up and lazily ran his tongue down your stomach, down to your aching sex. Loki’s silver tongue slid over your engorged clit and he paused to lick and suck it, swirling his tongue around. Then he moved lower, licking at your cunt, sliding his tongue along the folds but never quite entering.

Soon you were an absolute writhing mess beneath him. “Please Loki! I’ll never doubt you again!” You pleaded, tears forming in your desperation for release.

Loki sat up to look at you, humming softly, “I believe you.” He slipped a finger in, lazily swirling it around as you continued to buck and thrust, desperately wanting more. His movements did nothing to alleviate the aching in your core, instead only driving you madder as he allowed you to near release, but stopping just as quickly.

Loki paused, pulling his finger out completely. He licked your juices off, closing his eyes to savor the taste. You stared at him desperately, gasping for breath, wishing that you could at least give yourself the relief you so desperately needed.

Finally Loki nodded, “But that was a lovely treat you gave me this morning, and I would love for it to happen again.”

You nodded quickly, “Of course.”

Loki lifted himself up, stroking his shaft until it was dripping pre-cum. He lined himself up with your cunt before staring you in the eye. You continued to breathe heavily, hoping he would fill you soon.

“Do you promise to not doubt your king again?”

You nodded eagerly, “Yes, anything. I’ll never doubt you again.”

Loki grinned, “Good.” Then he slammed himself into you, instantly hitting that sweet spot. Almost immediately you were seeing stars as he began a merciless pace. He barely gave you time to adjust to his girth as his hips rocked against you. He gripped your hips tightly, certain to leave bruises again. Loki would pull out almost completely before thrusting himself in again. Then he shifted positions and you lifted your hips up, moving in sync so he could hit ever deeper.

You gasped his name as you grew closer and closer to release, tugging all the while on your magical restraints.

Then Loki’s fingers returned to the sensitive bundle of nerves, pressing just short of harshly, and you screamed as your long awaited release flowed through you. Loki came shortly after, spilling himself into you again and throwing his head back with a loud groan. He rocked his hips a few more times before finally pulling his now flaccid cock out.

He still knelt over top you for a moment, enjoying the soft glow on your face as you rode out the last of your orgasm. With a wave of his hand, Loki released his magic and flopped down next to you, though he kept his leg hooked over your waist and pulled you close against him.

You finally opened your eyes and saw that he was looking at you with a mixture of amusement and mischief in his eyes.

“I love you so much, my queen.” Loki murmured.

You patted his face softly, “I thought you might actually leave me like that…” You grumbled.

Loki raised his eyebrows in mock offense. “Never! After such a beautiful wake up call?” He shook his head, causing the curtains of his long dark hair to sway. “I was only teasing, love, I wouldn’t dare deter you from doing that again.”

You smirked and closed your eyes, snuggling tighter against him. “Well,” you huffed, “you still owe me breakfast in bed.”

Loki kissed your cheek, gently unwrapping himself from you. “Anything for you, my queen.” He stood up and found a pair of trousers, and pulled his robe on before quietly exiting the room, leaving you to doze. Loki traveled to the kitchen, collecting the food already prepared by the servants and returning shortly to you.

* * *

You had just started to doze off when you felt the bed dip as Loki sat down. You opened an eye lazily and saw that he was holding a tray of pancakes, strawberries, and a can of whip cream.

You raised an eyebrow, grinning curiously at it.

Loki smirked before nodding at the pancakes. “You need your energy.” He murmured. Then he looked at the strawberries and whipped cream. “And then perhaps another small treat before we prepare for today. I have several meetings to attend with my allies, I expect your company. I will desperately need the distraction.” Loki sighed and glanced away. “Mortals are so tedious. Alas, we are on a time schedule, Thor is bound to notice my absence sooner or later. And news of the hawk’s demise will make its way back to the other Avengers. The spider, at least, is in a web of my own.” You raised an eyebrow curiously as you continued to eat in silence. “Though when I decide what to do with her, I suspect the soldier will be all the more distraught.”

You grinned, “I’m sure that he’ll need all sorts of comfort, I imagine I’ll be the one to give him it?” You added hesitantly.

Loki nodded, though his eyes darkened with clear jealousy. “Do not forget who you truly belong to.”

You nodded again and smirked softly, “I look forward to the reminder.”

Loki grinned, “Good.” He looked down at your plate and saw you had finished your pancakes. “Now then, one more treat before we get up.”

He sprayed cool whip on several of the strawberries and the two of you fed each other, delighting in your shared sounds of unrestrained pleasure. When the straw berries were finished, Loki grinned mischievously before squirting a dollop onto your breasts. His silver tongue started to work its magic until you were keening in lust.

The rest of the morning was quite interesting and incredibly sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure what I'm writing this story about. I have a plot made, but it's also just become a mixture of PWP and unrepentantly evil Loki...  
> I'm just going to keep posting it as I type it out though, sorry if it's no good...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate any feedback, but like I said, I'm not really sure what I'm writing anymore... Hope you enjoy

It was early afternoon when you and Loki started getting ready. Apparently he was missing you more than he let on, for he refused to let you shower alone, barely able to keep his hands off you.

Not that you were complaining by any means.

You leaned against him, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. Loki’s fingers delicately ran through your hair, massaging your scalp as he hummed happily. From time to time, you lazily slid your own soapy hands along his skin behind you, but mostly you enjoyed his affection.

After the shower, the two of you dressed again. You wore a short strapless dress of the darkest green, almost black. For jewelry, you had two thin gold bracelets and a gold choker with a small emerald inset. You smiled in the mirror as you inspected the lavish designs stitched into the hem of your dress.

Loki stood just to the side, fixing on his emerald cufflinks and checking for wrinkles.

You walked over to your dresser to grab a pair of black satin panties but stopped as you felt a cold finger caress your collar bones.

“Ah, ahh,” Loki tsked softly, “I told you, my darling, I will be in desperate need of entertainment tonight.”

You gazed back at him coyly, smiling slightly.

Loki guided you back to the mirror and leaned his head on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist. “But if you make a peep, you will sorely regret it.” His eyes flashed dangerously. “Understood?”

You nodded quickly. He raised an eyebrow at you in response. Opening your mouth to respond, you stopped and quickly snapped it shut. A hopeful look crossed your face as you prayed you passed an unspoken test.

“Marvelous.” Loki responded. He pressed a kiss to your throat, grazing his teeth along the skin before moving up and nibbling on your ear. “You may speak now, love, but only when I command, understood?”

“Yes.” You whispered meekly.

Loki grinned wolfishly. He stepped away and held his hand out for you, “Shall we?”

You took his outstretched hand and followed after him. In his other hand appeared the golden scepter disguised as a walking stick. Loki guided you down the hallway, past a number of guards and out to his waiting limo. No guard dared to look him in the eye or at you in any form. For a moment, you wondered if Loki wanted to keep you invisible, then it struck you: he had certainly made it clear to his underlings that you were his and his alone. You couldn’t help but smile at the obvious jealousy Loki had of you.

Loki sprawled out in the backseat, his legs wide apart in a proud display of confidence. You leaned against him, enjoying being so close to your lover. From time to time, he would absently stroke your leg. Overall, he was quiet and lost in thought.

You glanced down at the bracelets and noticed small twin loops on each one.

Loki smirked as he saw you inspecting them. “It’s for the chains, darling. Saves me the effort of using magic if I’m ever so inclined. And far more aesthetically appealing when we’re in public, frankly.” He purred the last part.

A shiver ran up your spine and you shifted your legs. If this was any indication of what was to come tonight, it would be a long dinner. Loki chuckled again, enjoying the effect he was having on you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and held you closer to him, gently kissing your throat and collar.

Eventually, the car pulled to a stop and the door opened. Loki easily slid across the seat before stepping out and turning back for you. You took his outstretched hand before clinging tightly to his arm as you entered into a magnificent palace-like mansion. It was extravagant in size and decoration, with marble pillars lining the path to the front entrance.

There were a number of other couples making their way inside, but you and Loki appeared to be the last to arrive.

“Generals and their spouses.” Loki murmured to you as the pair of you walked. He would nod his head at them as he told you their names. It was a blur of world leaders gathered together. Wealthy investors, independent militant organization leaders, representatives on behalf of legitimate governments, people of all creeds were gathered.

After Loki had finished listing off their names to you, he sighed, apparently bored. “Some mind control to gain affluence, some illusions here and there to give the appearance of Midgardian wealth, god of lies to convince people of my trustworthiness.” Loki waved his hand idly and rolled his eyes. “I’ll admit I preferred the chitauri, it was more straightforward, but with the tesseract back on Asgard and trying to keep Thor’s suspicions away from me, I suppose this way works. Besides, they all think that they will have their own power in my new world.” He laughed coldly before tightening his arm around your waist and kissing your cheek.

“I will follow you to the ends of the realms, my king.” You murmured.

Loki hummed in approval but you had finally arrived at the door so he didn’t answer. The two of you made it down the massive halls and slowly into the dining room. It could house a small army, but there was one long dining table that the last of the people were taking their seats at. You and Loki were the last to arrive and sat down at the very end seats. It was a dozen meters or so from a small private balcony overlooking the sprawling gardens.

“It’s gorgeous.” You commented absently.

“It is indeed.” Loki replied, then he looked down at you sternly. “Remember what I said. You will not make any noise. Do not speak without my permission. If you absolutely must interact with someone, be as vague as possible and defer to me.” You nodded quickly. “While part of this is to keep you safe,” he whispered in your ear as he helped you to your seat, “I also expect I will get much amusement from you.”

You couldn’t help but steal a look back at him uncertainly as he took his own seat beside you.

“This will be incredibly boring,” Loki leaned over and continued whispering, “no one here knows who I am, of course, I am merely another pawn to be charmed.” Loki jerked his head to a man sitting at the head table. “He, for all intents and purposes, is in charge tonight. We are merely here to maintain appearances.” Loki paused again as he lightly rested his hand on your leg. The skirt had slid up quite noticeably and much of your thigh was showing. “I hate working in anonymity. So like I said, you will keep me entertained, my lovely pet, my date.”

Loki pulled away with a grin and easily fell into conversation with the people on his other side. You breathed out heavily, appreciative that you were on the end seat. From your vantage, you could look out the balcony or turn and face the other attendants. Mostly Loki physically blocked you from them, so you wouldn’t have to worry about interacting too much-

Your breath caught with a choke as Loki’s fingers slid up your skirt, past your nonexistent panty line and began stroking the sensitive flesh beneath. You hunched over the table, biting down on your fist as you tried to act normal.

The man who was hosting the dinner stood up and began a speech, thanking everyone graciously for their attendance and contributions to this cause. This was a group of peacekeepers after all, to unite the world under one flag.

Of course, everyone here would just as gladly stab their neighbor in the back as work together if they thought it benefited themselves.

You took a drink from your water glass as Loki continued expertly working his fingers on you, absently searching for your folds while simultaneously maintaining a conversation with the south Asian dictator on his other side. A trace of a smile played on the corner of his mouth as his teasing on you increased. It was all you could do to stop yourself from squirming, though you knew your cheeks were flushed.

Then suddenly Loki pulled away mercifully, as the first course was brought out.

Loki turned towards you, “Don’t worry, pet, only three more courses. I’m sure this will go magnificently. I’m certainly enjoying myself.” He smirked before licking his finger, undoubtedly licking away your juices.

Some part of you tried to feel embarrassed about the cushion of your seat that was presently being ruined, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Three more courses?

You closed your eyes and groaned internally, knowing that Loki was just getting started.

* * *

At the start of the second course, Loki brought you to your first orgasm of the night. You dropped your napkin to the floor at the same time, trying to hide your cries as you picked it up. Loki laughed softly as you sat back up in your chair.

“Is she ok?” The man opposite you asked Loki.

Loki grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes, “She’s wonderful, aren’t you, my dear?”

You looked to Loki who nodded shortly. Forcing a smile, you answered, “Absolutely. A wonderful dinner.”

The man raised an eyebrow doubtfully, “You’re quite flushed, miss.”

The air around Loki suddenly felt cold as he narrowed his eyes at the man. “She’s fine.” Loki’s voice was short. The man quickly looked away and joined the conversation with the woman on his other side.

Loki scowled and looked back at you. You quickly shook your head.

“You’re not in trouble.” He said ruefully. Then he paused and his good spirits returned, “yet.” Once more he grinned and motioned to your meal for you to continue eating.

You nodded meekly and did as he said; apprehensive about what was still to come.

Once more, Loki’s wandering hands found their way to your dripping sex and he continued his tortuous ministrations. However, he found a new way to entertain himself.

Loki began teasing you closer and closer to the edge, his nimble digits almost bringing you release, then stopping abruptly. The bliss you felt as the rope tightening in your core almost snapped was like nothing you could compare. Then just as abruptly, he would stop and pull away. He did this three times. You knew if he didn’t give you relief soon, you would start crying. You were already bucking your hips desperately. The second time it happened, you tried to bring some relief yourself but he quickly swatted your hands away, glaring at you dangerously.

After the third time of leaving you aching and empty, ready to break your silence and start begging, you decided to see what you could get away with.

Loki had just pulled away and you were using one hand to stifle your whimpers; you were biting down almost hard enough to draw blood.

Resting your other hand on his thigh, you slowly dragged your fingers upwards, stopping to palm his manhood. You only had to apply the faintest pressure to it before you realized it was already half erect.

Apparently his teasing wasn’t affecting _just_ you.

Loki’s gaze snapped down to look at you as your fingers moved again. “What are you doing?” He hissed through grit teeth.

You blinked innocently, a small smile on your lips.

“And what do you think of that?” The man on Loki’s other side asked Loki.

Loki quickly spun back towards the man, “I’m not sure that’s the best approach, frankly.” Loki said breathing out heavily as he tried to ignore you.

You went to touch Loki’s thigh again, knowing that his cock was straining against its confines now. Suddenly his free hand clasped yours together and squeezed tightly. You winced, just barely able to suppress the yelp as he grasped your hands. It truly was impressive how someone so lean could also have so much strength. But then, he was full of surprises.

Loki continued the conversation, gripping your hands tightly. You could see his pulse beating strongly in his throat.

You swallowed hard, realizing that he was angry. The longer the conversation continued, the tighter he clenched your hands. Soon you couldn’t stop yourself from shifting and trying to pull away. At long last, you squeaked in pain, barely managing to mask it as a cough.

Loki’s hair whipped across his face as he turned to face you once more. Instantly he let go of your hands and his eyes softened. You massaged your hands, trying to restore blood flow and ease the pain from his iron grip.

“Perhaps the night air might help that tickle in your throat?” Loki suggested, raising his eyebrow and nodding for you to respond.

“I’d love to see the balcony.” You responded, thought it was mostly a question.

Loki nodded, “Do that.”

You stood up, ignoring the curious glances your way as you stumbled briefly. It took everything in your power to not sprint out into the cool air. You rounded the corner and leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Your legs continued to shake, you hadn’t realized just how strongly Loki’s ministrations had affected you. As you closed your eyes and tried to steady your breathing, you heard footsteps approaching.

Your head snapped up, body stiffening instantly, until you realized it was Loki rounding the corner.

Loki smirked, “Just me, pet.” Loki glanced back over his shoulder, confirming that the two of you were completely out of sight. “Perhaps I should have expected you to find a loophole, you sly minx.” In a flash, Loki was against you, pressing you against the wall. His knee slipped between your legs and pushed your knees apart. “I told you not to make a noise,” he growled, teeth brushing against your ear, “but I never said you couldn’t touch.” He seemed cross, but perhaps not at you; perhaps more upset at your cleverness in playing his game.

You smiled uncertainly all the same, worried that your assumptions were wrong and you had indeed pushed him too far.

Loki’s tongue snaked out and slid along your jaw. Then his mouth was upon yours, kissing you fiercely. One hand gripped your wrists and held them against the wall above your head. His other hand started kneading your breasts, stroking your sides, and gliding along your thighs.

Loki pressed his forehead against yours as he used his free hand to unclasp his trousers. “I truly wish I had both hands free right now, but I really shouldn’t be using magic here.”

You laughed softly, kissing him again before sliding your tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth to give you access, but as soon as you opened your mouth enough to reach him, he had already claimed your mouth, dominating the kiss.

Then suddenly his thick member had slipped into your throbbing cut, giving you the friction you had been so desperately craving. Loki pounded you mercilessly, his free hand moving back to vigorously rub your clit. Your orgasm hit you harder than all the others so far this night, walls gripping around his thick cock. Shortly after, Loki spilled himself in you as your walls milked him dry. You fell limp against the wall, held up only by his body pressed against you. Both his hands had fallen to your sides as he focused on remaining standing.

“Fuck.” He growled, still buried deep within you.

You wrapped your arms lazily around his shoulders and rested your head on them. “My king…” You murmured with a soft laugh.

Loki finally pulled away from you. Glancing around to ascertain no one was looking first, Loki waved his hand and were immediately cleaned off. He rezipped his trousers before slumping against you again. “How much is left of this damned dinner?” He grumbled, face pressed against your chest.

You lightly stroked your fingers through the feathery strands of his hair. “I’m sure you can make an excuse.” You whispered. Then you hesitated, “We were almost to dessert though.”

“I know what I want for dessert.” Loki responded his voice low, but still not looking up. His chilly breath felt wonderful against your skin.

“I’ve had to put up with you for the last four hours.” You pointed out. Loki finally pulled away and straightened up, glaring at you. “I’ve enjoyed it.” You amended quickly.

Loki smirked, “Perhaps. The point was for _me_ to enjoy it, not you. Though feeling how wet you grew, I had not realized that it would affect me quite so much, wanting to claim you so badly.”

“Serves you right.” You grumbled.

Loki sighed as he lightly stroked your cheek. “I believe they’re serving your favorite. Very well. It will give me more time to think of some way to punish you. You mustn’t tease your king, pet.”

“Your queen.” You raised your eyebrows.

Loki smirked ruefully, “My queen.” He agreed. “Come then.” Loki held his hand out to you and you happily took it before strolling back inside.

“Is she ok?” The man across from you asked a second time, once you sat down.

Loki glanced at you.

“Very.” You replied, “The fresh air does a body good.”

The man smiled and laughed, “Of course!” He launched into a lengthy story about a family member using fresh air to cure some mystery ailment.

Smiling, nodding, and agreeing from time to time, you began devouring the dessert, able to enjoy your first dish all night without being distracted by Loki’s wandering hands.

Suddenly the man at the head of the table stood up, “Thank you so much for attending. Feel free to finish your food, admire my artwork, or enjoy the grounds, I look forward to the peace we together can bring.”

Once the man finished speaking, Loki turned to you and whispered in a breathy growl, “I know exactly what I’m going to do to you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting :) You keep me writing!
> 
> Though I'm not sure that's good, I can't believe what I'm writing anymore... I'm sorry, please don't judge me.

The car ride back was long; made more so by the way Loki kept looking at you. Any time you made eye contact, he would smirk at you. He looked like a predator about to devour his prey. The thought excited you.

When the limousine pulled to a stop in front of Loki’s home-building, he hurried out, not waiting to see if you were following.

You scampered along after him, your tall gold heels clicking as you moved. By the time you reached Loki’s personal room, his suit had shifted back to his preferred leather and metal armour in a brilliant golden glow.

Loki only stopped, turning to face you, once you had entered into the small stone room with the altar-like table at the center. Unsure of his intentions, you walked over to it, ready to sit down.

“No.” The command was just above a whisper, but you heard it and stopped instantly. The dominating tone he used instantly had your body rigid, wondering what he was thinking.

“Kneel.”

You turned back towards him and knelt down on the cold floor. Loki crossed the room and stopped in front of you.

“Remove your jewelry.”

You hastened to comply. When it was off, you placed it in Loki’s outstretched hand. Instantly it vanished. After a moment it was replaced by a metal muzzle. You glanced up at him and his eyes flashed.

“Did I say you could look up?”

You quickly diverted your gaze as he wrapped the metal piece over your mouth. Loki slowly walked over behind you and crouched down, pressing a soft kiss into the base of your neck.

“Now let’s get that bothersome little dress off you, shall we?”

He gripped the material with both hands and tore it straight down the back before tossing it to the side.

“Mmm… much better.” Loki purred. “I really did make a good judgement call on not having you wear anything underneath.

Loki grasped your hands and held them behind your back, wrists together. You felt the familiar sensation of magic as they were bound together.

Slowly, he trailed his fingers down your back, his chilly digits sending goosebumps wherever they touched. The rush of cold air when he removed your dress had already hardened your nipples to pert buds, overly sensitive as his touch began to excite you. Loki lowered himself and lightly kissed the small of your back before tracing his hands over your ass cheeks. They paused for a moment, and with a loud crack, he swatted the bare skin. Your quiet yelp was muffled by the muzzle. Humming thoughtfully, Loki swatted you again.

Loki seemed to innately know the right amount of pressure to cause you pleasure just shy of pain.

Then he gently kneaded the skin, allowing his cool fingers to soothe the undoubtedly red mark. You could feel yourself growing wet at his touch. Then he gently slid his hands down your calves and stopped to press a feather light kiss just above the heel. His long hair tickled your skin as he bent over.

Loki’s deft fingers made short work of your heels before tossing them across the room. Then his hands slid back up your legs, fingers curling away until just his long index finger slid over your dripping pussy. Loki pulled his finger away and licked it thoughtfully, savouring the taste.

“On your feet, I can’t admire you this way.”

You hastily stood up, struggling slightly against your bonds.

“On the table, pet.”

You gently knelt down on it, scooting yourself forward to maintain balance.

Loki snapped his fingers and you felt a heavy weight on your shoulders. You looked down and saw a collar and chains hanging from your neck. Loki strolled around until he was in front of you and smiled. Then he bent over so he was eye level with you on the table, leaning on his hands.

“Yes. I quite like you like this, don’t you think, pet?”

You nodded, his deep velvety voice driving you mad. Loki winked at you. Then he straightened up and walked so he was once more behind you, his cold fingers sliding down your back.

“And now that I have you like this, how should I begin?” Loki mused quietly. “Perhaps I’ll have you in my true form since I know how much that excites you. Though this is supposed to be your punishment.” Loki hummed again. Then he chuckled as he walked back in front of you. Gold shimmered over him and then his armour was gone and Loki stood bare before you. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before stretching his arms apart and allowing his skin to shift to a deep blue. You watched, ever awed by the sight, as deep ridges formed over his skin, covering his body completely. Your eyes roved down to his partially erect cock that was also covered in those same ridges. The thought of the foreign texture, as cold as he could allow without truly hurting you, excited you even more. You tried to shift your legs some, to ease the aching that was building in you as more juices started dripping down your thighs.

Loki chuckled, his red eyes sparkling as he watched your eyes dilate further. “I could pleasure myself alone to the sight of you. Perhaps I should leave you alone like this.” Your gaze shot up from his cock and you tried to beg but the muzzle cut off any sound. Loki smirked. In his hand, he summoned a large green vibrator, almost as thick as him – as thick as his human form. His Jotun form was almost too large to accommodate, but with the arousal he could elicit from you, your body was able to stretch around him; still managing to not be too painful, tight but the pleasurable side of it, so he engulfed you completely.

Loki nodded again thoughtfully, knowing exactly where your thoughts were going.

“I wish I could put your pretty mouth to work, pet, but we can’t have you making noises, can we?”

You stared back up at him, hoping he would do something, anything, soon.

Loki gently stroked his cock as he eyed you hungrily. “Perhaps I should spill myself on you, make you as filthy as the naughty little whore you are.” He murmured. “Would you like that?” Your knees were starting to ache from being on the hard surface and in one place for so long. Loki shook his head, clearly displeased by the idea.

He leaned forward and began sucking and kissing your throat, occasionally nibbling the skin lightly as his hands pawed at your breasts. The chilly aura coming from his body started to contrast sharply with the heat of your body as your arousal grew.

Even though your cunt continued to drip with desire, the evening of Loki’s ministrations had left you sore. Loki seemed to sense it, his features splitting into a Cheshire grin.

“I suppose I’ve been forgetful of, ah,” he paused, searching for words, “shall we say, other areas of you.”

You eyed him warily, your knees protesting in discomfort. Once more Loki strolled around you. You could feel his cold callused fingers sliding down your back, sending shivers of delight through you. His hands drifted lower and lower, stopping at your ass and slowly spreading the cheeks wide.

“This might start uncomfortable, love, but this is a punishment after all.”

Then he slowly began to slide the vibrator in, centimeter by centimeter. Your whole body quivered as the vibrations began to pulse through you. Soon it reached deep within your ass, hitting your sweet spot. Loki gently slid it in and out as waves of pleasure rolled over you. Finally you sank down on the table, cheek resting on the smooth surface, ass still in the air. You were too weak to hold yourself up as orgasm after orgasm struck you. Loki kept your ass firmly in the air, holding you in place. You tried to cry out, but the muzzle kept you silent.

Then Loki stepped away, leaving the toy buried within you. He strolled around back to stand before you, gripping your hair tightly enough to pull you up, but ever mindful of not injuring you. Loki gazed into your eyes, pleased as they rolled back, the ecstasy shuddering through you.

Then suddenly the vibrating stopped and your spasms quickly followed. You hadn’t even noticed Loki remove the vibrator, perhaps he used magic. You couldn’t think straight either way.

Loki crooked his head to the side and beamed at you. “Now for me. I’m sure it’s been long enough for your pussy to accept me once more. It takes so much time to excite you enough to take me in this form. Such a shame really.” Loki pulled away, “On your back, pet.” With hardly the slightest bit of effort, Loki lifted you into the air and set you down so you were on your back. You were like putty as Loki shifted you into position, laid prone on the table. Your bound hands were now cuffed together above your head but you were able to stretch your legs on the table. “I can look at you so much better this way.” Loki murmured as he crawled onto the table, straddling your hips. He set about kissing, licking and biting you, leaving no part of your body untouched, his hands kneading and grasping at all your weakest points until you were a writhing mess beneath him, barely capable of coherent thought.

The only thing that could cross your mind was “Loki”, and how badly you needed him. It wasn’t even a desire at this point, your body physically needed him. Loki laughed as you squirmed underneath him, hips bucking in a desperate attempt to draw his attention to your aching sex.

Finally he gave in to your silent pleas. Even though you were beyond ready to accept him, Loki’s cock was overwhelmingly thick in this form; your cunt was barely large enough to take it. But the Jotun ridges rutting along your inner walls as he thrust into you mercilessly quick had you wailing and crying out his name. As Loki pounded into you, the muzzle vanished and your cries became audible. The sound of his name gave new vigor to his movements and you soon came again, over and over, orgasm pulsing through you until your mind completely blanked.

“Love.” You heard Loki’s voice cut through your haze of bliss.

You hadn’t even noticed him removing the last of the restraints.

“Loki.” You croaked, your throat raw from screaming.

Loki raised his eyebrow in an amused smirk. He had once more shifted to his regular pale appearance, “Shall we call it a night?” He asked, still looking down at you with a lopsided grin.

You nodded weakly from the table. Your whole body felt sore and exhausted.

Loki gently lifted you into his arms and carried you from the room before gently laying you in bed. He crawled in beside you and pulled you to his side.

“You truly feel delightful like that.” Loki whispered as he nuzzled his face into your messy hair.

Your thighs burned, though the last pleasurable tingles still coursed through you. Through your sleepy haze, you managed to respond, “You feel pretty damn good that way too.”

Loki chuckled, “Well, it was a special treat for a special occasion.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd ask for comments of any sort, but I still don't know what I'm posting anymore, it's just happening. If you are still reading this, I hope you're enjoying it (or at least not cringing too much)

In the morning, you woke up, stiff all over. Letting out a weak moan, you rolled over to look at Loki. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his pale back to you. There was a faint flicker of the illusion that hid his many scars.

You reached out and gently traced your fingers over the deepest ones. A light shiver ran down Loki’s spine and he looked over his shoulder at you with a small smile.

“Good morning, my queen.”

You reached out and smoothed the hair back from his face and returned the smile. “’Morning my king.”

Loki sighed and turned away from you once more. “Your ward will grow suspicious soon.”

“I suppose I should be heading back then.” You matched his heavy sigh.

Loki ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes, we might have to start working faster. I’ve had some ideas.”

You raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn’t see you. “Oh?” You prompted.

Loki stood up and magicked his suit back on. “Discord among the Avengers. Continue to seduce the patriotic one. When you are confident in your relationship, I will ensure that the metal man attempts to claim you.” You frowned but remained silent. Loki turned back to you. “The captain’s chivalrous nature is bound to fracture their weak relationship. The beast must stay in the dark as long as possible. He will still likely question Stark’s actions, potentially suspicious of outside involvement, that will be a challenging gamble. As will SHIELD’s inevitable involvement. Only when you have cemented your relationship with the captain can we risk you seducing Stark. He’s quite predictable. Adding Asgardian alcohol, stronger than any he is used to, may push his judgement beyond control.”

“So sneak him a drink, make sure he comes onto me,” Loki’s eyes darkened but he nodded, allowing you to continue. “Steve will interrupt and I will have to appear innocent.”

“Divide them completely.” Loki agreed. “I’ve already divided and united them, seen how easily their bonds can sever. A failure like that was a small price to pay for what I truly intend.”

“What about the bitch?” Normally you were more respectful of other women, but you were uncertain of how Loki intended to best her.

Loki smirked, “Is that jealousy I detect, my queen?”

You huffed and rolled your eyes, “You belong to me, don’t forget it.”

“Never.” Loki murmured. “I will continue with my allies, smaller nations can be conquered with their pathetic currency. The riches they worship as gods, they will worship me in time. Or they will burn.”

“When will I see you next?” You asked quietly. Then you scowled, “And you didn’t answer my question.”

Loki chuckled, “The spider believes she bested me in our first encounter, I want to make sure she learns how wrong she was. As for when we meet again,” Loki exhaled heavily, “I suppose in dreams will have to do.”

“I don’t need magic to think of you while I sleep, if that’s any consolation.”

Loki grinned and leaned across the bed to kiss you. All too soon, he pulled away, “Such sweet words. I do not need magic either, my queen. But knowing it is actually you under my touch is all the sweeter.”

You giggled.

“Now get dressed, I’ll send you back. I trust your judgement on when to move forward. When the captain cares more for you than for the metal man, contact me and we can begin.”

“Loki.” You started quietly. “You know what that might entail.”

Loki turned away, his jaw clenching. As he turned his head, you saw his eyes flash in anger and jealousy. Slowly he nodded, though he continued to avert his gaze. “I’m trying not to think about it.” He fell silent.

You reached out and squeezed his hand, “Our reunion will be all the sweeter then.” Loki turned back to you and smiled weakly. “And no one brings me pleasure like you.”

Loki grinned, “I don’t doubt that.”

“So modest.”

Loki laughed, “I’m not the god of modesty by any means.”

Loki grabbed your hands and dragged you to your feet. He held you steady as your bruised body protested the movement. When you were steady, he waved his hand. Based on his disgusted expression, you knew the disguise had returned.

Within a few hours, you were back on your way to New York, mind abuzz with the daunting challenge you faced.

* * *

 

As Loki – disguised as Sharpe – waved the helicopter away, he let out a heavy sigh.

Quickly striding back inside, he looked for one of his lieutenants. Arriving at his control room, he scanned for signs of a dark skinned man. “Jameson.” Sharpe barked.

Jameson hurried over, “My lord?”

“We’re taking a trip to the hospital. I left my plaything behind and I’d like to check on it personally.”

Jameson grinned, “We’ve been monitoring her closely, but I’ll be right on it.”

“Excellent.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're fast moving helicopters/quinjet type things, it works, for reasons...
> 
> Thank you for the lovely feedback ^.^

Natasha opened her eyes slowly, every inch of her ached. She blinked a few times and looked around, realizing she was in a hospital bed. She let out a soft sigh of relief, knowing that she wasn’t about to relive what happened with Sharpe.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to sink back into the pillow.

Then suddenly her last memories came rushing back: Clint helping her escape, the car, the explosion, then Clint…

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she remembered her closest friend staring lifelessly ahead.

“Hello my sweet spider.” A silky voice purred from nearby.

Natasha’s eyes shot open and she swallowed hard.

Standing at the foot of her hospital bed, leaning over her and grinning wolfishly, stood Sharpe. His icy blue eyes were as cold and calculating as ever as he stared at her maliciously.

She clenched her fists, trying to move to defend herself, but there were too many casts. Sharpe slowly strolled around the bed, grabbing a chair and sat down beside her.

He leaned forward, leering down at her. “I’m quite fond of this position I have you in.” Sharpe reached his hand towards her cheek and she flinched. He tilted his head back a small reprimanding smile and tsk’d at her. Then very gently he stroked her skin with the back of his hand. Natasha shuddered at his touch, desperately trying to pull away. All she could settle was for turning her head from him.

Suddenly Sharpe’s hand gripped her hair and wrenched her head to face him. “Look at me, you mewling quim.” Sharpe snarled, for the briefest second his blue eyes seemed to shimmer green.

“No…” Natasha breathed out.

Then it faded and his eyes were blue once more. Sharpe smirked down at her, “I said Barton would be the one to kill you, but I see that plan didn’t go as I originally envisioned.” He tilted his head to the side, still looking down at her, “no matter.” He murmured softly. Very slowly and deliberately, he pulled away before standing up. “Don’t go crawling anywhere, my little spider. Not that it will matter, in a few minutes, you’ll think this was only some bad dream.” The dark haired man waved his hand and a faint green glow emerged, wavering in front of Natasha’s face. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and slowly drifted off to sleep, the encounter already long forgotten.

Loki chuckled darkly once he was in the hall, slowly returning to his disguise.

Sharpe glanced down at his watch, checking the time. His face lit up as he realized you would be asleep soon and he could talk to you.

Without a second thought of the Black Widow, he left the hospital and hurried back to his room.

* * *

“Hello darling.” Loki murmured.

You opened your eyes, realizing Loki was holding you in his arms in the same dream room. “Hey there.” You replied with a smile. You paused for a moment, studying his face. “You look pleased.”

Loki nodded then buried his face in your hair, slowly moving over and planting kisses down your neck and shoulders. “I am.” He hummed.

“Any reason in particular?”

Loki kissed your bare shoulder again before shaking his head, “You’re here.”

You pulled away and squinted your eyes, trying to study him. “No, something happened.”

“I checked on the spider, she reminded me of how much I missed you.”

You frowned then nodded slowly.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, noticing your change in demeanor.

“I don’t like being jealous.”

“You really shouldn’t be.” He kissed your cheek again.

You pursed your lips, thoughts racing as you began mentally mapping out a plan.

Loki stopped kissing you and pulled away, “What are you thinking about?”

You quickly straightened your face, “Nothing, nothing, why?”

His eyes darkened and he scowled at you, “Don’t lie.”

“I promised Steve to dinner, just thought of it, trying to think of where would be best.” The lie came easily, particularly because it was buried in the truth. You really should take the soldier to dinner; he would appreciate that of you.

Loki’s eyes flashed angrily, “You’re thinking about that right now?”

Apparently that struck a nerve, distracting him from sensing a lie.

You shrugged.

Loki rolled you over until you were on your back and he knelt over you. He stared down at you darkly. You looked back at him, trying to gage his mood.  Loki leaned down and kissed your hip lightly before looking back up and locking eyes. Then he gripped your arms and pinned you down, biting and sucking the skin harshly, then darting his cool tongue out to soothe the rapidly forming bruise. You hissed in pain at first, then breathed out a sigh of relief at the cool sensation.

“Mine.” Loki growled.

After he had his way with you, you woke up.

* * *

You looked around, still gasping hard, body covered in a layer of sweat. Sitting up, you glanced towards the nearest mirror and saw that you were still disguised.

It was morning, so you got out of bed and made your way to the bathroom to shower. As you stripped of your night garments, you felt a slight pain in your hip. You looked up at the bathroom mirror and raised an eyebrow in mild surprise: apparently Loki had opted to leave the mark on your hip. You winced lightly at the dark mark, but saw that it was the only sign of last night’s interaction.

You nodded thoughtfully as you stepped into the shower, mind already made up of what to do.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, you wrapped yourself in a towel and made your way to the kitchen. You searched for the cellphone Loki had kept magically hidden, ensuring he could be contacted in an emergency. Picking it up, you quickly dialed a number. Then, turning the music on loudly in your apartment, you waited for the ringing to finish.

“Hello?” A deep baritone voice answered.

“Jameson?” You murmured lightly.

“Oh! Miss (y/n), I didn’t expect to hear from you, Sharpe didn’t say anything.”

You interrupted him, “That’s fine. When does he intend to visit his guest next?”

The line was quiet for a moment, the other speaker clearly thinking of his answer. “I believe next Monday, might I ask why?”

“I’ll be needing a ride that day as well, he intends to meet me there.”

“Very well. We’ll have the helicopter ready for you for then.”

“Thank you kindly.”

* * *

When you arrived at Stark Tower, almost immediately, you ran into Steve.

“(Y/n)?” He yelled in surprise. Then he ran forward and picked you up, hugging you tightly and spinning around. “Wow! It feels like ages since I last saw you.”

You beamed at him, pecking him lightly on the cheek. “No kidding! These last few days were crazy busy.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it.”

“Only if you promise to buy me dinner.” You winked at him with a broad smile.

Steve laughed, “Alright, it’s a date!” He paused. “Err, is it?”

You bit your lower lip and nodded, “Yea, I’d like that.”

“Fantastic!” He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly looking shy. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that.” He confessed after a few moments of nervous silence.

You stood up and kissed him lightly, “I’d be happy to get you back in the game then.”

Steve’s eyes drifted shut as your lips touched his. When you pulled away, his eyes immediately shot back open, face beet red. “Wonderful.”

Someone loudly cleared their throat behind you. “Well, I hate to break this up, but we are on company time.” Tony Stark called, looking annoyed.

You quickly stepped away from Steve, folding your hands in front of yourself. “Sorry.” You mumbled sheepishly.

Pepper Potts stood beside Tony, look faintly amused. “Welcome back, Miss Smith. I have a few transcripts I need you to take care of, if you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely.”

“And we need to talk.” Tony shot a look at Steve.

“What is it?” Steve frowned, noticing Tony stare slightly too long at your short skirt as you walked away with Pepper.

“Well, other than that fine ass…” Tony began. Steve glared at the shorter man who quickly changed his voice, “SHIELD called. Things have been weird.”

“Weird how?” Steve asked.

You and Pepper were out of earshot by that point and you couldn’t hear Tony explain what he meant by weird. A sense of unease rested at the pit of your stomach. Making a mental note to contact Loki, you continued to dutifully follow after Pepper.

“How was your trip?” She asked as the two of you rode upwards in the elevator.

You sighed heavily, “Busy, long, a handful. You know how those sorts of meetings end up.” You smiled wryly at her.

Pepper nodded sympathetically. “They’re the worst. Tony always sends me. Steve is fortunate, he’ll never have to know the pain of it.”

You laughed, “Lucky guy, and so sweet.”

“I heard you two making dinner plans, how’s that going?”

“Good, I hope. I’ll be out of town again on Monday. I wouldn’t mind five minutes of downtime, you know?” With Loki, granted, but constant travel was still exhausting.

Pepper squeezed your shoulder lightly, “It’ll come soon enough, you know how starting in new cities is.”

The elevator door opened and a shorter man with curly brown hair and glasses stood in the doorway. “Oh, hey Pepper.” He greeted, his voice soft.

You swallowed hard, stomach clenching as you recognized the man immediately.

“Hey Bruce.” Pepper smiled then looked back at you. “Oh, (Y/n), this is Bruce Banner. Bruce, (Y/n) Smith.”

Bruce smiled and held his hand out for you to shake.

“A pleasure to meet you.” You forced a smile as you shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you too.” Bruce’s voice was calm and easy as he answered you.

“Are you going up also?” Pepper asked.

“Oh, this is going up?” Bruce sighed, “No, I was looking to tell Tony that his schematics were off.”

You kept your face blank. Loki held no fondness for this man and you were loath to draw attention to yourself.

“He’s downstairs talking with Steve. Miss Smith and I will be in Tony’s office if you need anything.”

“Alright, take care.”

The elevator doors slid shut and you let out the breath you had been holding. “Isn’t he the hulk?” You whispered warily.

Pepper frowned, “He prefers the other guy. But Bruce is sweet, don’t worry about it at all.” Then she smiled, “Just don’t make him angry.”

You forced a laugh. The elevator finally reached Tony’s office and the two of you exited, setting about your daily work.

* * *

On Saturday, Steve took you to a local diner for dinner. It was a place he had grown up going to. He reminisced the entire time about his childhood, you sat there listening in rapt silence. Every detail he said, you made a mental note of, stockpiling it away for possible future use.

The two of you walked back to your apartment late that night, shared a simple goodnight kiss and parted ways. Once you got inside, you immediately went to sleep.

Loki hadn’t been able to contact you since the first night you returned. Dreamwalking could be exhausting and it put him on a different sleep schedule than you. The dreams also passed in normal time so he lost vital hours to the day if he spoke nightly. Therefore, the nights he visited were usually something of a surprise. You also knew that the longer he went without seeing you, the more he looked forward to your return.

Sunday you had a few short errands to run for Pepper, but had the afternoon off. Steve was busy on something SHIELD related, it gave you an uneasy feeling but you couldn’t risk worrying about it, not yet.

As you stood in line, waiting for Tony’s dry-cleaning, a couple beside you began talking about government uprisings happening in southeast Asia. It was still fringe knowledge, but you realized Loki’s movements were becoming noteworthy. Luckily he had spread his involvement so thin, it appeared that these military coups were completely independent of his influence. The contacts you had with SHIELD hinted that Tony and Steve had been recruited to help with some of the messier interventions and you inwardly sighed in relief.

The Monday morning finally rolled around and the helicopter sat waiting for you. Within hours you would arrive at a small private hospital a short distance from Loki’s headquarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's cliche anymore (probably everything, hopefully nothing)... Hope you enjoy

Sharpe’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw you standing in the hall. The two of you were a short distance from Natasha’s room.

“Miss Smith? What are you doing here?”

You smiled, “I’ve had an idea on how to deal with your guest.”

Sharpe paused, staring down at you thoughtfully. He was quiet for a time as he studied you. “Very well. Go on.”

You raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was awake. Sharpe nodded stiffly before slowly leading you downstairs and out to the waiting helicopter.

“You traveled across how many countries, just to talk about this?” He growled, once the two of you were seated.

You pursed your lips and shrugged.

Finally Sharpe chuckled, “I suppose I would have done the same. Very well, let’s hear it.”

“She’s only known the pain of losing one friend. She should know more.”

Sharpe frowned thoughtfully, briefly looking away. “I do like that idea.” He began slowly.

“I want her.”

Sharpe’s eyes flashed as his gaze snapped back to you, “All of them?” He growled.

You smiled smugly, “Yes. It gives you a chance to continue with the messy business of gaining smaller support still. And besides, if you play your hand too openly, Heimdall is bound to notice. We both know that Thor,” Sharpe’s eyes flashed green, the illusion wavering at the mention of his brother, “is fond of these Avengers. I’m sure Heimdall is keeping an eye out for them. If I take her, you know that you’ll have your revenge, but it’ll give you more time before drawing suspicion from Asgard’s all-seeing eye.”

Sharpe glowered at you for a moment. You could see his thoughts racing. If he had the spider, that was one less person who would try and claim you. But you had a very good point. Loki could hide himself from Heimdall easily, even hide others. But to hide himself and the Avengers as he had his way with them? The Avengers would disappear and Heimdall would know instantly that Loki was involved, who else could trick him?

“Why not call me?” Sharpe finally asked, looking down at his watch and noting the time. You probably should be sleeping soon.

“It’s hard to reach you sometimes.”

“Yet you managed to fly here.” Sharpe frowned ruefully. “Or perhaps wait for tonight?”

“I never know when you’ll be able. And besides, jealousy is unbecoming of me.” You smirked.

His lips twisted into a wry smile, “And what of me?”

“They say envy is the color green, and you wear it so well.”

Sharpe chuckled, “Just for you, darling.”

You nodded, Cheshire grin spread across your face. “You’ll want her out of there soon. Like I said, even of Sharpe, Heimdall might grow suspicious that such a capable friend of Thor,” Sharpe’s eyes flashed green again, “Was so easily detained by an apparent mortal.”

Sharpe nodded, eyes blue once more. “You make quite the compelling argument, my queen. Very well. You can have her. Stark first though.”

“They’re off checking on some of your friends.”

Again, Sharpe nodded, “I’m aware.  Some of the more war stricken countries draw SHIELD’s attention, they make for quite the smokescreen. “

“The captain and I are as close as ever. I’m sure Stark can be swayed soon.”

From nowhere, Sharpe produced a bottle of wine. At least, it looked like wine. He glanced down at it and pursed his lips. “This wine is laced with something of an aphrodisiac.” He began slowly. Your gaze flitted down to the bottle. Sharpe nodded, “Do be careful with it. It can draw out some truly _basic_ instincts.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “And for my sake, make sure the soldier is short to arrive. It really is quite strong.”

You leaned forward and pecked his cheek, then pulled away and patted his knee. “You know me.”

Sharpe rolled his eyes, handing the bottle to you. “Yes. Yes I do.” Then he breathed out heavily. “Let’s get you back to your ward, if he’s back before you are, he’s going to grow suspicious of these absences. And SHIELD might notice as well. The parts of SHIELD that I would rather not notice you, anyways. That and, me being seen like this,” Sharpe waved at himself, indicating the illusion, “and you like that, might draw attention.”

You nodded, “Good point.”

Standing up, Sharpe leaned down briefly to kiss your hand before straightening once more. “Until we meet again.” He walked out of the helicopter. From the window, you could see him talking to the pilot. After a moment the blades started to spin until they were a deafening whir.

Then once more, you were back to New York.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and encouraged me to continue writing, I really appreciate it.
> 
> This chapter got kinda weird... You drug Tony so he acts a little questionable, so heads up for that. Like I said, I'm not even sure what I'm writing anymore, it's just happening, sorry. I hope it's alright.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, appreciate any and all feedback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the writing isn't as cheesy as it's sounding in my head... I'd appreciate some feedback on that as well. Let me know if there's any typos, I don't always doublecheck that closely

In what felt like no time at all, you were back in New York, resumed at your desk job position.

Having just set the bag holding Loki’s wine underneath your desk, you looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Steve!” You greeted happily, hurrying over to him.

Captain Rogers grinned, his face lighting up at the sight of you. “(Y/n)! It’s so good to see you again!” He replied, gently kissing your cheek before wrapping his arms around your waist.

You rested your hands on his chest, forcing the dislike of his foreign touch from your mind. _Only Loki should hold you like that_ … you forced that thought away as well.

“How have you been?” You asked, finally pulling away.

Steve sighed heavily, “Long few days. Gotta say, I’ve missed you.” He admitted softly.

You smiled, blushing. “You’re too sweet.”

More footsteps sounded from behind him and the two of you looked over to see Tony approaching.

“Well hey there you two.” He called with a knowing smirk.

Steve scowled, “Stark.”

“Hello,” you greeted warmly, then paused, “Oh Mr. Stark, I’m glad I ran into you.”

Tony looked like he was about to reply to Steve but stopped at your interruption, “What’s up sweetheart?”

“Her name is (Y/n), Stark.” Steve muttered, ever trying to defend you.

You smiled, eyes flickering to Steve then back to Tony. “Here.” You motioned for him to wait before turning around and hurrying to your desk.

Tony and Steve peered down at you as you bent over to retrieve you’re the bag. You added an exaggerated curve to your back as you moved, certain to accent your figure. When you stood back up, bottle in hand, you saw Steve’s expression quickly returning to neutral. Tony didn’t bother to hide the interested look in his eyes.

“One of your admirers left this here. Should I take it up to your private rooms, sir?” The room at the top floor of the tower.

“Sure, sure, you do that.”

You hesitated a moment, “Don’t I need special permission to enter?”

Tony pulled out his phone, “Jarvis, please give the lovely lady here access to the upper levels.”

“Right away, sir.” The AI replied.

Then Tony continued, “I need a moment to talk to Steve though, otherwise I’d take you up personally.” Steve’s face darkened as he stared Tony down.

Since beginning your job, you had pinpointed and memorized every hidden camera in the building. So as you walked past Steve, you were able to hide your flirtatious wink and smile from both the super soldier and the cameras. Only Tony saw and his eyebrow rose briefly, clearly curious by the action.

“Actually, we can talk later Rogers, it’s a large space and this brand looks foreign, I’ll help her find the right spot.”

You stopped just outside the elevator, “Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt anything between you two.”

Steve turned his glare from Tony and flashed you a look of concern and confusion. You smiled back at him reassuringly.

“I’m sure it can wait.” Tony muttered, brushing past Steve and resting his hand on your shoulder as you waited for the elevator.

“Just, just behave yourself Stark.” Steve mumbled quietly, “I’ll see you in a bit?” He added uncertainly but the doors were already sliding shut.

Tony pressed the button to his private floor as you stood beside him, cradling the bottle silently. He kept casting you curious looks, trying to judge your response.

“So, who’s the secret admirer?” Tony asked as the elevator rose noiselessly.

You stayed quiet a moment, calculating an answer. “I’m not sure I should say.”

Tony looked away, instead choosing to watch the floor numbers rise. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Tony touched his hand to your back and held the other out gesturing towards the spacious room and motioned for you to exit.

“I’m not familiar with the language, it’s a brand I’ve never heard or seen.” You indicated the bottle in your hand.

Tony took the bottle from you as he walked into the room. “You don’t mind if I have a look then, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen them all.” He glanced down at the bottle and squinted. The writing was unusual glyphs, clearly unfamiliar. “Egyptian?” He asked, tearing his gaze from the bottle.

You shrugged but smiled coquettishly.

“Well, I can hardly let it go to waste. Especially if my admirer won’t show up to share it with me.”

Your grin widened, “Of course, I’m sure she’d agree.”

Tony handed the bottle to you before sprinting to the bar and grabbing two glasses. “Should never drink alone.” He added, before moving back over to you and once more taking the bottle. “Please, sit, I hear you’ve been away the last few days and are probably still tired.”

You did as he bade, sitting down with a deep sigh.

Once more he tore his gaze from the bottle with difficulty, pausing to study you for a moment. Slowly he sat down beside you and poured you a small amount, while helping himself to a nearly full glass.

“Hopefully it’s not too strong for me,” you chuckled.

Tony laughed, “I figured. I know I’ll be fine, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

The two of you lifted your glasses to your lips in unison, you never taking your gaze off him. Tony started downing the drink immediately. He didn’t stop until the glass was empty.

“That’s the most amazing wine I’ve ever had!” He gasped, reaching to refill it. His eyes already had a slightly glazed look.

The wine barely touched your lips before you pulled the glass away, “It is fantastic.” You agreed softly. There was a tingling sensation on your lips and a warmth flooded your stomach the moment you tasted the drink. Loki hadn’t lied about its potency.

Tony was already halfway through his second glass when he finally paused and looked at you. He slowly moved the glass away and tilted his head at you. “So, about this admirer?” He finally asked.

The corner of your mouth perked up, “Guess.” You purred.

The drunken grin spread across his face and his smile widened further. Downing the last of his glass, Tony slid closer to you. “I knew it.” He breathed.

You flashed your own smile, slowly setting your phone on the table, your other hand resting on his thigh. Tony’s gaze flicked down to your hand and back up at you nervously. You could see the conflict, some part of him must still vaguely remember a relationship of sorts between you and Steve.

“I’m kind of warm.” You murmured, suddenly pulling back.

You were wearing a heavy woolen cardigan, keeping the upper portion of your dress covered so you almost appeared to be wearing a skirt and sweater. As you turned away, you glanced towards your phone, set to Steve’s number at a moment’s notice. Out of your peripheral vision, you saw Tony downing another glass. You unbuttoned your cardigan to reveal the upper portion of your dress. It had a deep v-neck, pressing the swell of your breasts together so they were nearly falling out.

You turned back towards Tony, sliding the cardigan further down your arms without fully removing it. Tony’s eyes widened and he stopped mid drink. You could hear the audible gasp as Tony noticed your new appearance. He barely managed to keep the glass upright as he slammed it on the table before pouncing on you.

“What about Pepper?” You gasped out as your back hit the couch, pinned under his weight and partially discarded sweater constricting your movement.

“Fuck Pepper,” he growled, planting kisses on your throat and jaw, before moving to your breasts.

You struggled to reach your phone and pressed dial, knowing it was muted so you couldn’t hear the other line.

Fueled on by the aphrodisiac, Tony desperately pawed and groped at your dress, trying to gain access to more skin.

You struggled, “Tony! What are you doing? Stop, I’m with Steve!” He moved his mouth from your throat and kissed you roughly. You struggled from your sweater and pushed against him. “Get off me!” Your gaze flickered down as you saw him fumbling for his own buttons. “Tony!” You cried out again, trying to push him as his efforts increased.

Loki hadn’t lied about the strength of this wine.

Tony’s mind was gone, the potion affecting him too heavily.

Then suddenly the elevator doors opened and Steve burst into the room. He hurdled forward, tackling Tony off you and over the back of the couch. The two men landed on the floor behind it, Steve crouching over Tony as he started brutally punching the smaller man.

You struggled to sit up and peer over the back. “Steve?” You called uncertainly.

Steve’s fist was raised, poised to strike Tony again, but the billionaire wasn’t moving. “That… that sick… _fuck._ ” Steve snarled, shaking in anger. He turned towards you and noticed your look of horror and crumpled dress and his face instantly softened. “(Y/n)…” He started slowly.

You quivered, looking down at Tony; blood running down his face, and then the bloodied knuckles of Steve. Steve jumped to his feet and moved around in front of the couch, slowing to approach you without scaring you further.

You were shaking in genuine fear, uncertain of the extent of his rage.

“I just… (Y/n), he tried to hurt you. I got your phone call, I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.” He slowly sat down next to you and wrapped his arms in a warm and gentle hug. Tears broke free and started falling down your face as you leaned into him.

Then suddenly you remembered the severely injured man, “Tony.” You choked back a sob, “he just offered me a drink, saying he didn’t want to drink alone.” You sobbed again, “And that if she wouldn’t talk to him personally, he might as well enjoy it with a friend.” You drew another shaky breath, “That’s all I thought we were, and then Pepper…” You trailed off, “She’s going to be so upset.”

“No, shh, it’ll be fine. I’ll talk to her.” Steve murmured soothingly.

After a moment of silence, when Steve had pulled away and rested his hands on your upper arms to look at you better, you noticed the blood on his hands. “Oh shit! Is he alright? I, I don’t want him to die!”

Steve suddenly looked over, remembering at once what he had done to his friend-colleague. One time friend.

He reached for the phone on the table and called emergency services, explaining the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting, it means the world to me.
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions/ideas, I'd be happy to try and implement them into the story if I get stuck, or if you see any spelling errors/typos, it's hard to find them all sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying this every chapter, but I really mean it, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, things are just happening. I'm sorry if this is a little dark, I'm not sure any characters are redeemable in this story. And I'm sorry if Loki seems out of character (I feel like he is a bit, maybe that's because I'm making him unrepentantly evil and the character is actually more conflicted/complicated than that? I dunno)

_**Steve** :_

“I’m so sorry about that.” Steve trailed off quietly. He had just walked you to your apartment door, insisting that he stay with you and make sure you got home safely.

You hugged him tightly, allowing yourself to rest your head under his chin. Slowly he circled his arms around you and hugged you back.

“Thanks Steve.”

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” He asked for what must have been the dozenth time.

You slowly pulled away and shook your head, “No, I just want to take a shower, and try and forget about this whole ordeal.” You looked down at your dress that still had some traces of Tony’s blood on it.

Steve grimaced, noticing the stains, “Right. Sorry.”

“Will you,” you hesitated, “I don’t know, check on him maybe? For Pepper’s sake.”

Steve nodded stiffly, “Yea. I’ll check on Pepper and make sure that drunken asshole can’t try and activate the suit.”

“Thanks Cap.” You kissed his cheek gently before turning and entering your apartment.

Steve remained outside until he heard the sound of your lock clicking. Finally he sighed and looked up towards the sky, wondering how today could have gone so horribly.

As he began walking back to the car, he couldn’t help notice a nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. He couldn’t quite place it, but something in his gut made him uneasy with this whole situation. Maybe it was just the fact that he had nearly beat Tony to death. He grit his teeth again, trying to shake the sense of horror at hearing your terrified voice and then seeing how you looked pinned by Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Tony** :_

Tony’s eyes slowly drifted open. He groaned as consciousness finally took hold.

“What happened?” He gasped to no one in particular. Finally he registered that he was in a hospital bed.

“You…” Tony looked over at the sound of a woman’s voice, she was standing in the doorway. “You fucked up really bad Tony.” Pepper whispered tearfully. “I’ve made excuses for your drinking in the past, and I thought it had gotten better but this…” She closed her eyes and shook her head stiffly, fighting back tears.

“Miss Potts, is the patient awake? Please try not to disturb him.” The voice seemed familiar to Tony, but he couldn’t quite place it. The memory of this voice rippled like an image beneath a pond’s surface.

Pepper nodded to the man talking in the hallway, he was just outside Tony’s line of sight. “I’m sorry doctor, I just… I need to make sure he would live.” Pepper looked back at Tony. “You’ve done a lot of awful things in your life Tony, but I never thought you’d…”

Tony scrunched his face, struggling to remember why Pepper was angry. He was suffering the most painful hangover he’d had in years. Whatever he drank, it was a complete blank on his memory. “Pepper, I’m so sorry, what happened?”

“Just don’t.” A stray tear rolled down Pepper’s cheek.

“If you’ll excuse us please, I need to check on the patient.”

“Sorry doctor, I won’t keep you any longer.” Pepper didn’t look back as she angrily strode away.

Soft laughter filled the air as a tall man entered the room. He had piercing blue eyes, a clean shaven face, sharp prominent cheekbones, and wavy hair. It was relatively short but not particularly close cut. He wore an expensive looking suit underneath a white doctor’s coat.

“I’m Doctor Sharpe.” The doctor grinned, holding up a golden walking cane, while his eyes flickered green before returning to their disguise. Tony felt his heart skip a beat, not wanting to accept his nightmares come to life. “And you’re lucky the soldier showed up in time, or you’d still be screaming, but seeing your world crumble like this might just be punishment enough, don’t you think?”

Finally Tony found his voice. “You son of a bitch.” He snarled, struggling against his restraints. “What happened? How are you here? What did you make me do?”

Loki waved his hand and an image of Tony’s drunken attack began playing in the air. Tony’s stomach churned with disgust. “You’re lying… there’s no way I would…” Tony trailed off.

“Oh but you did.” Loki grinned. His eyes darkened briefly, it seemed to be a hint of carefully veiled rage but Tony couldn’t be sure. “And now, you are going to take your own life; unable to deal with your drunken antics and the loss of your beloved’s trust.”

Tony shook his head, “You’re joking.”

“Your beloved is just down the hallway, Pepper, yes? Think of what I can do to her in the time it will take you to summon any sort of help. She deactivated your armor, fearful you might go on another drunken rampage. The soldier is horrified that you would touch his…” Loki hesitated and glanced away, as though the word displeased him, “girlfriend.” Smiling once more, he looked back at Tony.

“No, this isn’t like you. You were a diva, you just wanted a bit of fun. I mean you killed people horribly and were an asshole, but it was all about us.” Tony shook his head, trying to find an escape, any way out of this. At least buy Pepper some time.

Loki laughed harshly, “If your kind had been accepting of my gracious offer, perhaps, I could have been a peaceful benevolent ruler. But now? No, this world will kneel to me in flames. The sky will fall and it will be every man for himself. Though you’re right, in a way. It is about you. Revenge, after all, is part of my fun. But you are nothing but pawns and toys, I look to greater prey." Loki stood up, pointing the gold cane that had transformed into the scepter at Tony. "Now then. Time is short, do it yourself or force my hand, it makes no difference in the long run. Though know that if I have to get my hands dirty, it will be your so called friends who suffer.”

 

* * *

 

 

Far away, standing at the edge of the lonely Bifrost, Heimdall closed his eyes from the vision of Tony taking his life. The mysterious doctor had left the room after explaining that Pepper was filing a restraining order against Tony, leaving Tony to his grief.

The gatekeeper glanced over his shoulder as the many workers sought to repair the Bifrost. No travel between Asgard and Midgard as of yet.

After a moment, Heimdall once more returned his gaze to Tony, sadly realizing that the man was truly gone. Heimdall considered telling Thor briefly, after all, the archer had died, and the assassin was seriously injured still. Then his thoughts returned to the mortal scientist that Thor so desperately longed to see again. The realms were still in turmoil over the Bifrost’s destruction… it would do no good to worry the young prince over workings he could not control, Heimdall concluded.

Turning once more, Heimdall aimed his vision towards the prisons of Asgard: Loki paced morosely in his cell, seemingly bored and oblivious with existence.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taking place almost simultaneously as the one before it

After the door clicked shut, you leaned your back against it, sighing heavily. It would probably be a period of time before Loki could talk so you decided to follow-through on your claim to taking a shower.

Once you had finished your shower, you got out, towel drying your hair and slipped into comfortable pajamas. It was only as you sank into bed, already half asleep, did you register how completely exhausted you were.

Yours was a precarious position, and you didn’t doubt Steve’s ability to kill you, especially when he found out your true motives. The image of Tony lying bloodied on the ground had seared itself into your memory. Finally you pushed all the thoughts away and focused on falling asleep.

What felt like moments later, you were in that same bedroom again. This time you were seated at the edge of the bed, legs dangling off.

Loki knelt before you, gazing in worry at your face. “My queen, my love,” he murmured softly, hesitantly reaching up to stroke your face. “I’m so sorry.”

The look of love he gave you was too much and you felt yourself tearing up, though you smiled all the same. “It’s ok.” How could you iterate just how much you loved him?

“It’s not.” Loki sighed, shaking his head.

You moved his hand from your cheek and gently kissed it, “Anything for you.”

Loki smiled weakly, “And for you.” Then he sighed heavily and looked away, “Was the soldier there in time?”

“Yes, nothing happened, but that wine was powerful.”

Loki looked back and nodded, “It causes a desperation as well, animalistic in nature almost.”

You quirked your lip up, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you that way.”

Loki chuckled softly, “A dangerous and tempting proposition, love.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“How do the others fair?”

“Tony is in the hospital, Steve was…” You hesitated, that look of rage in the soldier’s eyes flashed across your memory.

Loki stood up slowly before sitting down on the bed next to you and hugging you tightly. It wasn’t until he started humming softly and swaying with you that you noticed the tears rolling down your cheeks from under your eyelids.

“He was so angry.” You whispered.

“I’m so sorry love. They will all pay dearly for making you suffer.”

You opened your eyes and managed a small smile, gazing up into his warm green eyes. “I’d like that very much.”

“Now then, let me worship you as the goddess you are, it’s the least I can do after all that-”

You silenced Loki, pressing your lips firmly to his and slowly pushing him back onto the bed until he was lying beneath you. You could feel him smirking into the kiss.

Finally you pulled away for breath.

“I missed you too.” Loki chuckled, then growled, “my turn.”

“Good, put that silver tongue to use.” Loki’s fingers sliding down your legs and reaching your most intimate parts cut your sentence off with a gasp.

“Oh I intend to.” Loki replied as he rolled back on top of you.

* * *

Loki held you gently to his chest, the pair of you breathing heavily. His fingers slowly trailed through your hair as you listened to the steady beating of his heart.

Finally you broke the silence, “So who’s next?”

Loki sighed, “The soldier, the spider, the beast and…” he trailed off.

“Your brother.” You finished for him.

Loki grunted in response, choosing instead to continue stroking your hair.

“He’ll fall too, in time, my king.”

“Last, of course.” Loki murmured.

You nodded, curling deeper into the crook of Loki’s arm. “He’ll suffer the most for hurting you.” You paused thoughtfully, “Imagine that old fool, Odin’s response.”

Loki chuckled darkly, “Oh I relish it.”

“You should use the scientist too.”

“Naturally. It is the only fitting way to have something he so greatly prizes just as quickly ripped from his grasp. Time’s cruel grip would be just as effective, but where would my satisfaction be then?” Loki nuzzled his face in your hair, hugging you tighter. “Act as you see fit with the soldier, alert me if you need assistance.”

“I’ll be certain to. And I have just the idea how.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I feel like I need to apologize for something, maybe the quality, or the writing or something (definitely for what I've done/going to do to the characters) so here's that. All that aside, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback means the world to me, so thank you everyone who has commented.

After Steve stepped away from the door, he felt his cellphone vibrate. Glancing down, he noticed a text from Director Fury. “We need to talk.” Steve read the message aloud, frowning slightly. What could Fury possibly want? It probably had something to do with Tony’s recent actions. Steve sighed again, cringing inwardly at the thought.

Pepper was heartbroken, he would have to check on her shortly.

* * *

 

In less than an hour, he was at a small coffee shop a few blocks from Stark Tower. Fury had requested to meet there. A public place is far harder to hide surveillance on.

“Rogers.” Fury barked as Steve entered the shop and made his way to the corner table.

“Fury.” He replied curtly. The betrayal of his trust with the Stage Two weapons still stung.

“This is just a short visit, I heard about Stark.”

Steve nodded, “Surprised the tabloids aren’t abuzz with the news already.”

“It’s not the first time he’s gotten drunk and made a fool of himself.”

Steve shook his head, “No, but attacking my,” he hesitated, what were you to him? He had considered you something of a girlfriend, right? He was considering asking you to ‘go steady’, or whatever the appropriate term was these days. He’d have to check. “His new secretary like that.”

Fury noticed the hesitation but didn’t comment. “I’ll send someone to keep an eye on him. Maybe Hill. But I’m not here to talk about Stark, actually.” Steve raised an eyebrow uncertainly. Fury continued, “No, I wanted to keep you informed. Agent Barton hasn’t been heard from in a while.”

“You send him on all sorts of undercover missions, is it really that surprising?”

“The last SHIELD had contact with him was with Agent Romanoff.”

Steve felt his blood chill, “Natasha?”

Fury nodded, “We haven’t heard from her either. Didn’t know if she had checked in with you for some reason, I wanted to check all possible bases. Seeing your reaction though, I take it she hasn’t.”

“No,” Steve shook his head, “It’s been months. I figured you had her on some top secret thing.”

“She was pursuing some small time lead about a terrorist ring or something of that nature. We have reason to believe Barton went missing around that time, and since Natasha hasn’t checked in with anyone, it’s safe to assume she’s missing too.”

“Send me her last coordinates, I’ll find her.”

Fury shook his head, “This isn’t on you Rogers.”

“She’s my friend. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I get that, really I do. But we’re working with delicate people here, we can’t risk anyone getting jumpy. And sending you in, Captain America, that’s going to cause some unrest if she’s trying to maintain a low cover.”

“If she’s missing, I don’t care.”

Fury sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation. “Don’t consider her missing.” He shook his head, reopening his eyes, “I just wanted you to know that we haven’t heard from her in a while. I’m trying to keep you informed, I’m nice like that.”

Steve clenched his jaw and nodded curtly. “The second she makes any appearance, or Barton, you tell me. Understood?” He stood up, “I have a billionaire to go check on.” Steve hurried out of the coffee shop, wanting to start searching. Maybe if Tony was awake, he could contact Jarvis somehow, start looking for leads on Natasha. Plus, he could check in on Pepper. He felt a twinge of guilt as he jogged: Pepper. Steve had only seen her in passing after the incident, he should’ve been there for her, but he was so worried about you, he had pushed Pepper from his mind. He silently vowed to make amends for that when he arrived at the hospital, it wouldn’t take too long.

Back in the coffee shop, Fury watched Steve leave, “Good talk.” He muttered darkly.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, almost early hours of the morning when Steve arrived at the hospital. Pepper had spoken with him on the phone, agreeing to talk in the morning, after Steve had checked on Tony.

Steve easily bounded up the numerous stairs to reach the floor that Tony was being held. It took a great deal of mental preparation to go see the man. Partly because Steve had been the one to put him there, partly because of _why_ Steve had put him there.

As Steve started his long route down the hallway, leading to Tony’s room, he couldn’t help but notice a vague sense of unease. The floor was altogether too quiet, and it disturbed him. Brushing the feeling off as simply being late at night, Steve finally found the room Tony was in.

Steve breathed in deeply, hand grasping the door handle. He closed his eyes, trying to calm the anger he could feel bubbling just under the surface of his skin. This was for Pepper, he reminded himself, he had to check on Pepper’s boss. And one time friend…

Steve shook his head again, forcing the door open. “You awake, Stark?” He growled. The room was silent. “Guess not.” Not caring about Tony’s possible discomfort, he flicked on the light switch. “Look, I’m here to check on you, for Pepper, it’s the least I can do,” he cut off with a gasp. His hand had found the light switch in the dark, and he had turned to face the bed to continue addressing Tony.

However, when the room flooded with the sudden florescent lights, he gasped at the sight of Tony laying completely unmoving in bed. The man’s eyes stared lifelessly up at the ceiling.

Belatedly, Steve realized his heart monitors had been disconnected.

“NURSE!” Steve screamed, rushing over to Tony’s side. He fumbled for the call help button, trying to alert the medical staff. Steve felt for Tony’s pulse, searching for any sign of life, but the man’s body had already begun to cool.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I still don't know what I'm really writing, but I hope you enjoy. Feedback means the world to me. Sorry about the wait between chapters... Sorry about Tony also... And Clint.

“He’s dead?” Pepper’s shaky voice carried quietly from the phone.

Steve nodded mutely, then remembered she couldn’t see him. “Yea.”

“But, but how? They said he was stable when I left.” Another sob.

“Listen, I’ll be there shortly, alright? We can talk in person.”

“No, I have to go there. I need to see it for myself.”

Steve sighed heavily, “I understand.”

* * *

Steve waited in near silence, watching the occasional medical staff mill about. There wasn’t anything they could do at this point, but the staff wanted to know what went wrong, how the monitors could’ve been disconnected.

Steve just wanted to know why.

It had taken barely any time for Pepper to arrive, but those were her first words as well. “But how could he?” She sobbed as Steve held her tightly. “Was it my fault? Could I have stopped it?” 

Steve shook his head silently. Another twinge of guilt ran through him, remembering that he still had to tell you.

The medical staff finally took Tony’s body from the room. It was clear that it had been self inflicted. The entire time they worked, the same buzz ran through the air: why?

The question ate at Steve, even as he returned Pepper to her room at the tower. Stark Tower. He cringed again.

Pepper quietly informed Jarvis. The AI was silent for a moment before thanking her, offering her any comfort, and then going silent. It was almost interesting that Jarvis seemed to be mourning as well.

‘ _Interesting_?’ Steve thought bitterly, that’s what he was focusing on. He reminded himself that he had to check on you soon. You didn’t know. Hopefully you wouldn’t blame yourself.

After Pepper’s crying had died down, she sat opposite of Steve. “It just doesn’t make sense.” She finally muttered, breaking the heavy silence.

“I know.” Steve hesitated, thinking of what the doctors had said.

Pepper shook her head. “No, I mean these things never make sense to outside people, but this… Tony would never.”

“The doctors said that’s how it usually works.” Steve replied, almost mechanically.

Again, Pepper shook her head. “He’s been through so much, so many psyche evals, everything. I just…” She trailed off.

“What?”

“I can’t help feel like something is off.” She whispered. Steve frowned, not sure how to respond. “I know, I sound crazy. I’m probably grasping at straws, not able to believe this. But I’ve been trying to wrap my head around Tony acting that violently towards someone.”

“He was drunk, you know he’s done stupid things in the past.”

“But not on this level.”

“Escalation?”

“Not like this.”

Steve looked away briefly. “I don’t know, maybe it’s related.” He glanced back at Pepper, she had tilted her head curiously. “I talked to Fury before visiting the hospital. He said that he and SHIELD hadn’t heard from Natasha or Clint in a while, didn’t know if I might have.”

“They’re missing too?”

Steve shifted uneasily, “Not missing, per se… But I wanted to get Jarvis’ help after I visited Tony. But then all this happened.” Steve trailed off again.

Pepper bit her lip, mind clearly racing. “Maybe you’re right.” Then she sighed heavily, “maybe I am just grasping at straws.”

Steve reached over and squeezed her leg reassuringly. “Don’t beat yourself up, I know what it’s like to lose someone.”

Pepper sighed again, “How’s (Y/n) handling it?”

“She doesn’t know what happened to Tony yet. She seemed pretty shook up, I’m not sure I want to tell her that he’s gone yet. I don’t want her to blame herself.”

Pepper nodded. “How are things between you two?”

“I thought they had been good, I don’t know. Tony just,” Steve searched for the words, “wanting her like that, out of the blue. I guess she’s always been beautiful, Tony was never subtle about voicing it.”

Pepper nodded then sighed, a rueful smile crossing her lips. “And now we’re sitting here gossiping about your love life. It must be the denial.”

Steve chuckled weakly, “No kidding.”

* * *

 

A short time later, Steve received a call from Fury. SHIELD was in the process of tracking down Dr Banner. He had been in the wind since the New York incident, and SHIELD hoped to head off any incidents that might happen with the emotional turmoil. Banner and Stark had always been close.

You had already been given the day off from work, Steve expected you to stay home, and you had told him you only planned on sleeping the next day. He figured you need space, some alone time. You had always seemed solitary.

So Steve stayed at the Tower with Pepper, making sure she would be fine, at least not alone.

It was almost late afternoon of the following day when Steve finally departed for his apartment. He wanted to get a change of clothes, maybe shower, try and forget about the last few hours if only for a moment.

The trek back was uneventful, which almost surprised him after everything that happened. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Pepper’s words had given him. All of this was so strange, so fast. Everything moved in a haze. He finally accepted that he missed your presence, it would be nice to just sit beside you, maybe eat dinner on the couch or something.

It was with those thoughts in mind that Steve entered the apartment building and made his way up to his room. He managed a smile and quick nod at his neighbor, Sharon, who must’ve just returned from work, before grasping the handle to his own apartment and entering.

That was strange, he mused absently, the door was unlocked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, thank you for feedback.  
> Also, I'm so sorry, again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In theory, I know what I'm writing, because I have a loose plan I'm following, but as I type it... I just don't really know...

Loki looked around the apartment, void of any other inhabitants, before glancing back at you with a raised eyebrow. “The soldier’s own home?” He murmured, the flicker of mischief lighting up his eyes.

Your own grin widened, “What better place? He thinks I’m his, after all.”

Loki’s eyes darkened, “Well let’s remind him how wrong he is.”

You barely had time to nod before Loki had gripped your arms tightly and began kissing you fiercely. He pressed his whole body to you so forcefully that you had to step back until you collided with a wall. There was a gentle thud but Loki’s lips were already moving down your throat and jaw and you didn’t have the ability to register anything else. All you could feel was the nipping and teasing of his mouth trailing along your skin.

Loki paused to nibble on your collar bone whilst his slender right hand trailed down your arm, brushing the dress strap down your shoulder and revealing your breast. Then his mouth moved to the nipple, slowly taking the hardened bud in his mouth as he nibbled it lightly. You gasped, arching your back from the wall, trying to grind yourself against him.

Loki’s other hand slowly trailed up your thigh, pushing the bottom of your dress up as he moved. You didn’t even remember Loki removing your panties, perhaps he had used magic, but his fingers were already thrusting and curling into you, coaxing you towards the edge. His thumb slid over your sensitive bud, driving you mad with lust.

“Loki.” You gasped his name, only able to remain standing by the weight of his body pinning you to the wall.

“Again.” He snarled, inserting another finger.

You screamed his name wantonly, completely uncaring of where you were and who heard you. The time for secrecy was over.

Then suddenly the door burst open and you looked over. Steve Rogers stood in the doorway, staring at you and Loki in shock.

“No.” Steve breathed softly.

Loki slowly pulled away from you. One hand still held you upright against the wall, the other, the he one he had pleasured you with, he slowly brought to his mouth and licked the digits clean.

“The soldier.” Loki murmured softly. His gaze flickered to your still exposed breast and ruffled skirt. Your heavy breathing was readily apparent by the rise and fall of your chest as you looked between the man and the god.

Steve whispered your name in horror, taking a hesitant step forward. He looked towards the wall that his shield leaned against, just past your reach – far beyond his. “He’s using you.” Steve spoke, you couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question.

You glanced at Loki, nodding slightly.

Loki paused before slowly releasing his grip and stepping away from you. Then slowly, you began to approach Steve, “No sweetie,” you whispered as you fixed your dress. “I was using you.”

“What?” Steve frowned, then gasped as he felt a knife pressing into his abdomen, the hilt of the blade in your hand.

You rested your free hand on his shoulder and pushed him to his knees as the disguise slowly faded away. Steve watched in horror as the visage of Peggy Carter’s imitation faded away, replaced by your true appearance. If it hadn’t been for the current circumstances, he realized he might have found you attractive.

You twisted the blade sharply before glancing away and motioning for Loki to approach you. Loki beamed at you, his suit glowing and returning to his Asgardian armor. Then you wrapped your arm around his waist and leaned your head against his chest. “For you, my love.” You murmured to Loki before lifting your foot and pushing the soldier to the ground.

Captain Rogers lay still, staring up at you, too stunned to respond. Slowly blood pooled around him.

“Natasha next, or do you want to finish here?” You laughed softly.

Loki tore his gaze from the soldier, mirroring your smile. “Perhaps. A little morbid, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m sure we can clean up first-” Your sentence cut off sharply by a large bang as you felt a searing pain in your abdomen.

Looking down, you saw blood beginning to spread on your dress. Your gaze slid over the unmoving soldier before rising to the woman standing in the doorway, gun poised to fire again.

“Sharon?” You gasped as your legs gave out.

You heard Loki’s scream of anguished fury and then all went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on my Tumblr, finally able to post it here. It went long so I'll divide this part into two chapters, hopefully I can get the other half up soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like keeping things a little ambiguous so it's harder to see what's unfolding until the last possible moment, keep that in mind here

Loki casually strolled down the long halls of the hellicarrier. If it weren’t for the dozen or so armed guards, you might think he actually worked there. Still, he walked with the air and grace of someone completely at peace and glad with the position he was in. The guards were only for show, if he didn’t want to be there, no mere mortal would hold him down. And for now he was cooperating, even offering what could be mistaken for a friendly smile to Dr. Bruce Banner as he was led past the lab. Loki leered down at the scepter; the mortals couldn’t grasp what it was truly capable of, not yet anyways. He wasn’t even going to use the full extent of its powers, that would come, in time.

Loki allowed himself to be locked in a glass cage, it would prove tedious to escape, but mostly he needed to waste time. And so the SHIELD director monologued at him, and in turn, Loki monologued back. They said their parting words and Loki was left to sit, and wait.

Waiting was always uncomfortable. The pain of torture would be uncomfortable, even a mild bother, but nothing on the misery of waiting.

Until, that is, a red haired mortal entered into the room. She had hoped to play him, he in turn played her; she almost impressed him, yet truly it was her arrogance that she thought she had bested him, that is what he found most annoying.

And then when she left, another agent entered, this one made no pretenses of trying to sneak up on him.

You entered the room strongly and confidently, traits that intrigued him. You were, after all, in the presence of a god. Even more curiously, you entered into his cell and allowed the door to shut, sealing yourself with him.

“Hello.” You murmured softly.

Loki raised his eyebrow curiously, “I’ve already been questioned, successfully I might add, you know my plot, your superiors do anyways. Tell me, why are you here?”

“Because Agent Barton didn’t know about me, of course.”

“No, I suppose he didn’t.” Loki tilted his head.

“I’m here to talk.”

“I’m clearly not going anywhere soon.” Loki replied with a smirk.

You smiled, “Well then, I guess we’d better get started.”

Loki stared at you, his gaze boring into your very soul, or so it felt. Slowly you moved closer to him, bending slowly so you were at the eye level of where he sat.

“Silver tongue, god of mischief.” You whispered. You spoke past his ear, allowing your lips to graze over the shell of it.

“My titles? So formal.” Loki growled back softly.

You tilted your head, some of your hair tickled down his cheek and you could feel him tense up as you rested your hands on either side of his. “Do they not please you?”

“Pet, you have no idea.”

“Or do you simply prefer Loki?”

Loki grinned, “It’s almost like you know me.”

There was a faint click and Loki looked down, finally tearing his gaze from you. “Handcuffs, pet? Do you really think these will stop me, even slow me down, should I choose to kill you?” Loki’s voice cut off with a sharp gasp as your hand slid up his thigh, stopping to rest over his groin.

“No.” You whispered, “but they’ll keep you suitably distracted.”

“You play a dangerous game, pet, do you know what I’m capable of?” Loki gasped sharply as you applied pressure to him, grinding your palm on his manhood.

“Do you have any idea what  _I’m_  capable of?” You whispered back, slowly moving until you were in front of him, facing him directly, your faces mere centimeters apart.

Loki smiled wolfishly, his pupils blown wide, “I wouldn’t mind finding out.” He tugged lightly on his wrists, testing the strength of the metal. It sent a light zap across his skin, just sharp enough to remind him who was in charge. Or at least, give the illusion of it.

You searched his face for some indication of a response. Movement on the cuffs sent a jolt of electricity that was strong enough to make a grown adult cry out in pain, Loki simply looked more interested than ever.

“Pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin, are they not, pet? You’re here for information after all. You wish to dole out enough pleasure to keep me interested, but not so much as to make me happy. And pain, oh yes, I’m familiar with pain. You want me obedient? Fine. I’ll accept that, we can play your games, but remember, you’re playing with fire.”

“I’ll be sure to.” While he had been speaking, you had searched for some access to his trousers and had found it. “You asked for pleasure right? Keep you interested?” You slipped your fingers through the leather material searching for his cock and squeezed the shaft lightly. “Are you interested Loki?”

Loki growled before tilting his head back and exposing his throat. “Oh yes.” He gasped.

“Good, because I often find it...” You paused, seeming to search for words, “challenging,” you slid your hand slowly, “to stay focused when you’re in this position.” You slid your thumb over the head of his erect cock.

Loki groaned again.

“Tell me, silver tongue, what are your plans?” You gently placed your lips to his throat, allowing your tongue to trail along his pulse.

A faint roar echoed through the halls of the hellicarrier and you stilled briefly, looking up. Your gaze snapped back to Loki, wondering what tricks he could pull right now. He stared up at you innocently. Forcing the strange noise to the back of your mind, you began squeezing and pumping his shaft, stopping just before he could find release each time.

“Tell me.” You repeated, the hellicarrier seemed to be shifting in the air. Once more you looked around nervously.

Loki laughed but was cut off with another sharp gasp as you fondled his balls. “Why waste words, pet, you could put that pretty mouth of yours to work in so many better ways.” Loki smirked.

“I could, I have. It’s what I do, but right now, you have to earn it.” You glared at him, meeting his unwavering gaze.

Slowly his smirk turned into a smile, “Perhaps I should simply show you what I intend. These mortals you work with waste your talents. I could show you so much more. I could do so much more. But you mean to control me? To force me to your will?”

You hesitated, he looked all too confident. Every other person you had ever interrogated would be begging and pleading in this situation, but he looked amused. You could see the obvious desire, feel it too, but he still look in control. Unnervingly so.

“I have to stop you, just tell me what you’re planning, this could be so much easier for you. So pleasant.”

Loki chuckled, “Oh this is pleasant, believe me.” He shifted his hips uncomfortably; so you had gotten to him, if only a bit. A bit was a start, you could work with that. His control fascinated you.

‘ _No ties’_ You thought to yourself.

“And why is that?” Loki whispered.

You blinked hard, you hadn’t said that aloud, had you? Finally you pulled away, knowing he would have to find satisfaction by his own hand now.

“We’ll continue this later, I’ll give you time to think.” You muttered, preparing to turn away.

“I don’t think so.” You heard a voice growl from behind you.

Spinning around, you gasped at the identical clone of the man who moment’s before had been seated in front of you. You glanced back over your shoulder as the Loki sitting on the bench vanished into a haze of gold.

The only word you could gasp out, “What?”

Loki’s hand shot out and wrapped around your throat. He gripped you tightly and curled you into his chest. With his other hand, he held the golden scepter. “You’re coming with me.” He breathed into your ear, his chilly breath sending goosebumps over your skin.

And you didn’t struggle. Your mind slowly began to fade, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to struggle. You wanted to go with him, not to stay here with SHIELD, another corrupt organization, you wanted to go with this mysterious stranger and see what he could show you.

“Freedom.” His voice whispered through the final haze of consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who commented are the best, thank you so much ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what's going on? Not I...

You woke up, hands cuffed behind you, and seated on a simple chair in the middle of an empty concrete room. You had barely had time to remember your surroundings, your interrogation, before the door swung inward and Loki casually strolled in. He exuded confidence and power, a feral danger that excited you as you sat there. A part of your mind pleaded with you, trying to remind you of the dangers, but you stoutly ignored it.

“Good, pet,” Loki purred, “You don’t know the half of it.” He paused, “Isn’t this marvelous? Moments ago, our positions were reversed. And now here we are.”

Somehow the position of power felt like it hadn’t changed. He looked just as calm and calculating as when you had first met him.

“Let me go.” It felt right to say that, SHIELD would approve.

Loki sneered, “SHIELD. We both know they couldn’t care less about you; the Avengers don’t even know you work for SHIELD. You’re Fury’s secret secret.” You frowned but remained silent. “I don’t think you want to go.” Loki whispered, leaning down and resting his hands on the back of your chair, pinning you in place. He spoke into your ear, his voice sending shivers down your spine. “I entice you. I excite you.”

You had turned away while he spoke. His tongue darted out and slid over your ear. Unable to suppress it, you gasped softly. Barely audible, it was enough for Loki to pull away and stare down at you, amused and triumphant.

You wanted to stammer, to say no, you should, that was your job, you shouldn’t want this. But your body, that was a different story.

“It’s not just your body, pet, though that is certainly quite compromised. Shall we test it?”

You felt Loki lean back over you, your eyes drifting shut as he gently kissed your throat. Your eyes snapped open and you gasped as Loki easily undid your trousers. His hand slipped in, gently lifting your panties and allowed one finger to slide along your clit before snaking its way into your wet cunt.

“Oh my.” He breathed out softly, “You’re absolutely drenched.” You tried to stifle another heady moan as he curled his finger against your g spot. “I could stop, love, just say the word and I will.”

You gasped again as Loki inserted another finger, scissoring lightly and using his thumb to apply pressure to your sensitive button.

“Come now, pet.” He increased the speed.

“Yes.” You whispered, “Please.”

Then it stopped. Loki pulled away completely. You felt hollow and aching, tears flooding your eyes.

“What?” You gasped, shifting where you sat, desperate to alleviate yourself.

Loki smirked, “You teased first. It’s only fair that I return the suffering. And besides, what have you done for me? What could you do for me?”

“Anything.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “And do you commit yourself, just like that? Show me.” He raised his fingers that he had used to tease you.

You leaned forward, sucking on the digits, licking and bobbing your head all the while. You imagined it as his thick cock, filling you completely. You slipped your tongue along the fingers, swirling it at the very tips, all the while grinding into your seat.

Loki tossed his head back and groaned. Then he pulled his hand away, breathing hard. “Truly.” He undid his trousers, freeing his erect cock.

“Of course, my king.” You murmured before taking the shaft in your mouth completely. You began bobbing and sucking again, swirling your tongue along the head, ever mindful of his satisfied and pleased sounds. A number of times you heard him growl praises under his breath, but all you could think about was pleasing him.

Then suddenly Loki’s hips thrust forward, further down your throat and you felt his cock spasm as he came. You swallowed hard, throat squeezing on his member as he continued to grunt in satisfaction.

Finally he pulled away from your mouth, though he bent heavily over the chair, leaning into you. “By the nine…” He whispered before straightening up to study you.

You breathed heavily still, wishing you had a free hand to wipe your mouth. “Loki?” You asked cautiously. Then he pressed his mouth to yours, cutting you off in a fierce kiss. His hands tangled in your hair as he desperately tried to deepen it, to have more of you. At the same moment, your hands came free of their restraints; you slid them up his back, gripping his hair and standing up into the kiss. Loki’s tongue slipped into your mouth, muffling your moans further. Soon your vision started to fade as you felt yourself grow desperate for breath. At last, Loki pulled away, panting, and gazed down at you. The two of you were still entwined in the other’s embrace.

Loki slid his hands down your back, searching your eyes. His hands slowly made their way down your back before stopping to grip your ass. Then he slid his hands down further, grasping your thighs and hoisting you into the air. You dutifully wrapped your legs around him and kissed him once more, grinding yourself against him.

The world shifted and you pulled away briefly to take in your new surroundings. You were in a lavishly decorated bedroom. A massive green and gold bed with a green canopy stood before you. You clutched at him before slowly unwrapping your legs and lowering your feet to the ground. Gripping the front of his armored jacket, you slowly dragged him towards the bed and pulled him on top of you. Then suddenly both yours and Loki’s clothes vanished and the two of you were bare before the other.

“This is faster.” Loki growled by way of explanation. You nodded, smiling slightly as you began kissing him once more.

Your nails dug into his smooth yet muscular shoulders. You wanted to admire him, from the brief glimpse you could tell, ‘body of a god’ wasn’t an overstatement, but the aching in your core pushed all other thoughts to the side. You needed relief and you needed it now.

And Loki was all too happy to oblige.

You barely had a moment to register that he was rock hard once more before he had slipped his cock into your dripping folds. He set a ruthless pace, not giving you time to grow accustomed to his size. No other man you’d been with, seduced or otherwise, could match him. Loki gripped your hips, shifting his angle and hitting further and stronger than you could comprehend. He slid you up the bed, thrusting in to the hilt before pulling nearly completely out, and slamming into you once more. Then he added his fingers, stimulating your clit.

You couldn’t count the number of times he thrust into you, stars pervading your vision until you came completely undone. You shrieked for all to hear, not caring about anything but this intense pleasure. Your walls clenched around him as he continued to cant his own hips. His cock spasmed and you felt his own release wrack his body before collapsing on top of you. You held him close, cock still twitching inside you as you milked the last of his seed.

“That was…” You gasped out, searching for words.

Finally Loki pulled out and propped himself up on either side of your head. For a moment his smile seemed warm and genuine, then it returned to that near constant smirk. “A good start? Pet? You’d better be able to handle more because I’m nowhere near done with you.”

-

Loki ravaged you until you were raw, unable to think straight. His tongue, his hands, his cock, any way and every way, nothing but pleasure.

At some point, night became day; you must have fallen asleep for you missed the sunrise but the room was now flooded with light.

Your head lay on a pillow of green satin.

Slowly you allowed your eyes to rove the room, taking in the memories of last night. Your legs ached and parts of you still seemed to tingle from the last activity of the night.

You breathed out lightly, a small smile spreading across your features. Then it finally registered, the warm weight splayed across your body; Loki lay curled over you, one arm wrapped over your shoulder and clutching you to him. One leg was hooked over both of yours and held you tightly against his body. You couldn’t have moved if you wanted to.

And you didn’t want to, you realized slowly.

He was quite heavy, and after a moment, you noticed something hard pressed against his thigh. You struggled briefly to look, it had to be a remote or something, there was no way…

He had morning wood. You let out a disbelieving laugh which roused him from his slumber.

Loki lifted his face, previously curled near your neck, and looked up at you. For a moment he smiled. He seemed relieved, what, that you hadn’t left? The smile seemed almost pleased: content and warm. Your heart fluttered and you smiled back.

Then suddenly the look was gone, replaced by a colder smirk. And a hint of anger, you noted, but it didn’t feel directed at you. Your smile slowly faded and his expression seemed more satisfied. Was he angry that you had seemingly caught him in a moment of weakness?

“Hey.” You murmured.

Loki slowly pulled away and sat up. He glanced across the room towards a mirror, a number of scratches and nail marks marring his pale skin. “That was interesting.” He muttered. Then he sighed heavily, running his hand through his raven locks. “I was planning on kill you.” Loki sounded almost sheepish.

“I figured.” You swallowed hard and looked away. One of the perks of the job.

Loki nodded absently. “I’ll just drop you in some wilderness. SHIELD won’t find you in time for it to really matter, I suppose.”

“I could stay.” You offered hesitantly.

Loki’s gaze snapped over to you as he studied you intensely. “I mean to lead an army against your planet, there will be a multitude of deaths among your people.”

You licked your lips slowly then shrugged, “We kill each other all the time.” Loki nodded and you continued, “and I’m expendable to SHIELD. You said it yourself, you have no qualms about killing me, SHIELD won’t either.”

Loki chuckled, “That’s true.”

“And…” You hesitated, “You brought them together.”

“I did.”

“There’s no way you’ll win facing against all of them.”

Loki smirked ruefully, “I suppose, I guess it’s only fair that a night of such passion would allow you to draw that conclusion.”

“So you want to lose?”

“One battle of a larger war, pet.”

“You will be king then.”

“My plans are long term, further than SHIELD could hope to understand. But yes, I will have my throne.”

“Let me help.”

For a second, Loki studied you, seeming to waver in uncertainty. Then he sneered, his voice cold, “What? You wish to help me? Like what, some sort of queen?” He laughed shortly but it sounded forced. “We fucked for one night, love, that hardly means I care about you.”

“Love.” You repeated.

Loki frowned, “What?”

“Again, you called me love.”

“Pet, quim, I have no care for how I address you.” Loki growled angrily.

“Maybe, maybe not.” You hesitated, then slowly reached for him. He eyed your hand warily but didn’t move. “But you’re still here. You could have left, you probably should have left, but you didn’t.”

Loki scowled, “I was tired.”

The corner of your mouth quirked up in a half smile. Slowly you rested your hand against his face, cupping his cheek softly. As if by some subconscious need, Loki leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering briefly. Then he pulled away quickly, and glared at you angrily.

Another moment passed and his anger seemed to deflate. “You’re choosing me over humanity.”

“You could do great things for humanity.”

“Or I could destroy everyone, end things as they are, raze it to the ground, start a new world made free.”

“You could, no one else is up to the task. Humans have tried for centuries, but you, you could succeed." You paused, "But you’ll need help. Your brother is here and these Avengers won’t lose in an all-out fight.”

“Won’t they?” Loki looked at you amused. You shook your head knowingly. “You are quite intelligent. No, they won’t lose, not now.”

“And so you’ll lose and face some horrible punishment.”

Loki nodded, “I will.”

“Prison on earth won’t hold you, clearly. But that means you’ll have to go elsewhere.”

“Asgard.” Loki finished for you, frowning faintly at the thought of its expansive dungeons.

“How do you plan on getting out?”

Loki’s frown deepened and his gaze darkened, “I’m working on that.”

“Guards are so easy to fool. The right compliments, get rid of the right inhibitions, the proper distraction, and then someone to bring it all together. You know keys are constantly left discarded when one thinks they have a moment of free time. And I’m trained at controlling people, I know how to bend people to my will.”

Loki smirked, “And you are quite persuasive.”

“It’s what I do.” You smiled.

Loki frowned again, “You acting as such though,” he hesitated, “the thought of another touching you…” He shivered in disgust.

“Think of how sweet our reunion would be? And when everything is said and done, back together, every night could be like last night. If you wanted, if we wanted.”

Loki seemed uncertain, still frowning in contemplation.

You placed your hand on the bedsheet, over his groin and palmed it gently, just enough for him to straighten up.

“All this and a throne?” You smiled.

“You are truly cunning enough to be queen.” Loki pondered through grit teeth. Then slowly he cupped your face, stroking his thumb along your cheek and down to your lips. “And the thought of parting with you… displeases me.”

You pulled his hand from your face and kissed it gently. “What do you say, my king?”

“You would make a fine queen.”

You grinned.

“Enjoying yourself, are we?”

Suddenly you were pulled away and standing on the opposite side of the room, watching the conversation unfold before you.

“Is this how you occupy your dreams when I can’t keep you company?” You looked over your shoulder and saw a different Loki standing behind you, arms behind his back. “Reliving our curious meeting.” Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I was quite smitten, I will admit.”

You laughed softly, “Nowhere near as good as the real thing.”

Loki grinned at you, stepping forward and wrapping you in his strong arms. He hummed in content, “Agreed. Memories are nice but I prefer the real thing.” Then he sighed, “It’s time to wake up now, love. You have one hell of a world to return to, and it pains me to do so, but these Midgardian doctors want you awake, as do I.”

“Doctors?” You repeated.

Then suddenly the image before you began to pull away, sucked into a vacuum.

All was quiet and black.

For a moment.

Suddenly, a brilliant burst of light and a searing pain in your stomach flooded your senses. The pain slowly dulled as you felt a light tingling in your arm.

Blinking a few more times, you finally came aware of your surroundings.

You were in a brightly lit hospital room. A doctor milled around, setting medicine bottles away and generally tidying up the room. You looked over and saw Loki sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and dozing.

“Loki.” You murmured softly, voice cracking from lack of use. The doctor noticed you stirring and quickly fled the room, affording you privacy.

Slowly Loki's eyes opened and he straightened up, “Hello my queen.” He smiled weakly, dark circles under his eyes accenting his sharp cheekbones.

You looked down at the hospital gown that covered a large bandage on your stomach and the IV in your arm. Then the memory of Steve’s death came back, and the loud bang of a gunshot. Loki tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably.

“How long was I out?”

“Seventy two hours.” He murmured tiredly, “I would greatly appreciate you not doing that again. It was enjoyable to sit in on your dreams, especially when they’re of me, but I’d rather have you awake and to myself.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience.” You snickered, then hissed in pain.

Instantly Loki’s eyes widened and he leaned towards you, “How bad is it?”

“It’s manageable.” You patted his hand lightly, “I’ll live, probably just be a little sore for a bit.”

Loki sighed, “Bed rest it is. You’ll stay at home until this is over. Odin has started gathering dark energy.”

You swallowed hard and nodded, “Thor.”

Loki grit his teeth and inclined his head, “He and the beast will not be easy.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to rest. Heal up, to get better. We never finished what we started at the soldier’s place.”

“Well there’s a bed here.” You smirked.

Loki chuckled, “A tempting offer, love, but the doctors made it explicitly clear that your heart should not be taxed in the least. Too much adrenaline could tear the stitches.”

You grimaced, “Well I guess I can wait, but you…” You trailed off, eyes sliding down his torso.

Loki sighed, “Even more tempting love, but no, you are going to rest, even if I have to magically restrain you. And you know I am quite capable of that.” He flashed you a smile.

You huffed in annoyance, trying in vain to cross your arms: the IV prevented it. “How long?” You grumbled, “because I just get you back and they tell me I have to wait now?” You cursed under your breath as Loki laughed.

“When Midgard kneels in flames, we will have more than enough time to make up for a few day’s wait.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Good.” Loki leaned over and kissed you gently. “Now rest up, because if you’ll excuse me, I have a family reunion to plan.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing more people... and possibly the quality of the chapter, I really still don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, it means the world to me

“Thank you Jameson.” You muttered halfheartedly after the man had assisted you in reaching your room.

“Of course miss name. Happy to be of service.”

After he helped you get seated in bed, he turned to leave, pausing in the doorway, “Is there anything else you need? Otherwise feel free to call me, Loki ordered that I stay by your side but I’ll give you some privacy.”

“Yes, thank you for that.” You hesitated, thinking hard. Loki was currently ensuring Jane foster ended up in New York City at the same time Thor did. SHIELD would have Bruce there soon enough. Loki had a number of agents still planted deep in SHIELD’s numbers who would also make sure Bruce ended up there. “What happened to Sharon? The bitch who shot me.”

Jameson paled at the mention of her name, clearly recalling something horrible. “I have less of a stomach for that sort of violence. Loki was furious, he got carried away otherwise he’d still be working on her.” Jameson shook his head slightly, the haunted look not going away from his eyes.

You nodded shortly, perversely pleased that she had suffered for what she did to you. A shame she’d died already… speaking of which. “Where’s agent Romanoff?”

“She’s in the local hospital, a private room on a private floor. Did he not tell you?”

“Just making sure she hadn’t moved.”

“Right of course. Will that be all?”

You smiled sweetly, “yes, thank you. I think I should like to get some rest now.”

“Absolutely.” Jameson bowed low before quickly exiting the room.

You leaned back into the many green satin pillows and sighed. You didn’t feel like sleeping, you had already done so much of it. Really you felt more annoyed, Loki was going to have Romanoff to himself, he had promised her to you.

You frowned, biting your lip and idly scanning the room as you lay in boredom.

As your eyes scanned the room, something on the dresser caught your eye: a bottle of wine. You frowned, slowly getting out of bed and walking over to it. Carefully you picked up the bottle and examined the label: it was the same drink Loki had given you for Tony.

You frowned for a minute, recalling Loki’s promise to drink it himself for you. Wandering back to the bed, bottle still in hand, you thought of its affects and your current lover’s whereabouts. Surely he would be back soon enough, and the drink had tasted so good, what little you’d had. Perhaps a sip wouldn’t hurt.

You cracked open the bottle, ideas slowly forming in your mind, angry thoughts returning. Your moment of triumph and reunion with Loki had been spoiled by some upstart bitch and you had nothing to show for it. Now, when the next phase should be commencing, you were stuck in bed instead of out finding the beast.

Angrily, you took a heavy swig, reveling in the marvelous drink. It wasn’t too sweet, and it wasn’t too dry or fruity. Clearly it was enchanted for the drinker’s specific palette.

Then just as you had this revelation, an aching desire began to build within you. You suddenly felt hollow and empty, desperate for the touch of Loki; hell, anyone at this point. Some part of your mind promised that no amount of effort on your own part would alleviate this, you needed your lover.

Tears of frustration welled in your eyes, realizing Loki wasn’t nearby and drawing new anger to the surface.

Another angry thought struck you: Romanoff. What if Loki was with her? That was your job, your right. He would not touch her, you wouldn’t allow it. She would defile him in some way, and Loki, Loki was yours.

You grabbed your phone and snarled into it, knowing it was already connected in case of an emergency, “Jameson, get me to agent Romanoff’s hospital room. Loki’s orders.”

* * *

“Are you sure?” Jameson repeated for the umpteenth time, now parked in the lot outside Romanoff’s hospital.

“Loki had a change of plans and is sending me.” You snarled, moving towards the door, bag of wine in hand, hidden from his view.

“Yes, of course, but if I may say, you’re injured still and,”

“No you may not say. I’ll contact you when I’m done.” You leapt out of the car, the aching desire within you, fueling your mad plan.

You recognized a number of Loki’s guards stationed around the hospital. They nodded at you as you passed. In a matter of moments, you were up to agent Romanoff’s floor and standing outside of her door. You angrily considered your options, perhaps if you drank some more it might alleviate this. You could feel your panties soaked with desire and unspent lust. You didn’t have Loki’s touch to satisfy you, and what little you had drunk was clouding your head.

Then suddenly your jealous rage reared up like a venomous snake: it was your right to end Natasha as you saw fit. And you had come so far already.

You forced the door open, rushing into the room, wine in one hand and razor sharp knife in the other. Without a backwards glance, you kicked the door shut and went to work.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Thank you to everyone who has been leaving notes of encouragement, I hope it's ok, I didn't reread the old work up to this update (just my notes) and I hope it doesn't feel too disconnected. It's a shorter chapter but yea. Thank you all so much for the kudos/compliments, they mean the world to me. Sorry it's been so long :(

Loki’s vehicle arrived at agent Romanoff’s hospital. He exited with a sigh and glanced around. Normally he looked forward to this. He was savoring the pain he would cause on this pathetic human for thinking she had bested him. He would still savor it, but he had a sense of unease, forced to leave you at home and unchecked on.

Regardless, he now had a schedule to maintain. It was only a matter of days before Thor arrived on Midgard, and agent Romanoff had been left to stew for long enough.  
He strolled inside, golden cane tapping on the ground with each step. His carefully placed guards, stationed to monitor Romanoff and make sure she doesn’t miraculously escape, bowed their heads as he passed. He made no outward appearance of the pleasure he was gleaning from their deference, but it was there all the same.

When he finally came to Natasha’s floor, he stopped with a gasp. Of all the things he had expected, you covered in blood, leaning against the door was not one.

“(Y/n)?!” Loki cried out, rushing forward. His pace slowed as he registered a drunken smile, a nearly animalistic hunger in your eyes, and the bottle of wine in your hand. Slowly realization struck Loki. “That’s not your blood, is it?” He growled.

You straightened up, senses seeming to rouse at the sight of Loki. Dropping the bottle with a gentle thud, you ran up to Loki, desperate for his touch. You gripped him by the lapels of his suit and forced him against you in a passionate kiss.

The wine had hit you like a truck; the only coherent thought in your brain was to have Loki naked.

Now.

You snarled as Loki gently eased you away from himself to study you. Words failed you and though he was gentle, he was still strong enough to hold you at bay with little resistance. Even so, his touch sent a spark on your skin, your body convinced that it was finally getting what it wanted.

"Darling." Loki started firmly, "what did you do?"

The mental image of Loki's cock filling you, rutting into you until you were raw and couldn't move, briefly faded from your mind. "What did I do?" You repeated, struggling to think of anything other than this intense animal like need.

Loki sighed and glanced down at the bottle of wine, his brow furrowing heavily as his eyes darkened. "Did you drink that?" Loki growled, his voice dangerously low.

Instead of scaring you, it sent a shiver of excitement up your spine. You were in dangerous waters, but all you could do was nod eagerly. Loki's eyes darkened and he moved you to the side. You moved to follow him, but magical restraints appeared, holding you in place. Instead, you watched in silence as Loki entered Natasha's room. Seconds passed and Loki stood back outside before you, fists clenching and unclenching. "What the Hel were you thinking?" He roared at you.

You blinked hard, "she was my right. You said I could have the Avengers."

Loki's rage seemed to waver as he stared down at you, the silver tongued wordsmith seemed at a loss for words. "You what?"

You shrugged, unable to truly move against the bonds, "I had to."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, slowly coming to terms with the situation. "And you were injured, there's a reason I ordered you to stay safe."

"Not when my king is in danger."

Slowly an amused smirk grew on Loki's face, "yes, I suppose that's true." He bent down and picked up the bottle of wine that was about half finished. "And this was necessary because?" He prompted.

"I was thirsty." You grinned cheekily.

"Yes, I suppose you were. And now you definitely are." Loki raised his eyebrow in amusement. You nodded eagerly, that ache between your thighs flaring up, having been unable to alleviate it. Loki pressed his mouth to yours roughly, kissing you fiercely. Then just as suddenly as it started, he stopped. "You disobeyed your king. I'm going to punish you for that."

"Wait, what?" His statement pulled you just enough from your drunken trance.

Loki nodded. He took out his phone, dialed a random number and spoke into the receiver, "there's been an accident in our special guest's room, see to it that the right people are alerted." Loki ended the call and looked back at you, "pick up that bottle and follow me." You felt a cuff appear on one arm, forcing it to stay by your side. The other he wrapped around his waist and began marching you outside.

When the two of you reached his waiting car, he pushed you unceremoniously into the backseat and tossed the bottle onto your lap. "Now then, you are to drink the rest of the bottle, all of it, you will experience the extremities of my desire and just what I am capable of feeling when you are away from me. And then I'm going to sit there, just out of your reach, teasing you ever so slightly until you break, remembering just who is in control, and who you should listen to. And only then, will I give you relief." You swallowed thickly, lifting the bottle to your lips. "Now get started." Loki purred.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't reread the whole story and this is just going on the memory of what I had planned to write and the smut turned out awful and I don't even know if it fits with the rest of the story now and I'm just kinda really upset by this. I'd offer to rewrite it but I'm so lazy, so like... I hope it's not as awful as it feels like it is? And that it fits with the rest of the story? Smut is so much effort... ugh... I beg people to comment please, because I feel like this ended up just horrible...

Your arms and legs were restrained, arms stretched far apart and legs held away from each other. After that enchanted wine, your body was so hypersensitive the movement of air along your bare cunt had you moaning. Loki stood before you, hands folded behind his back as he watched you. You begged over and over again, desperate for release, for his touch for your own touch, anything to ease the aching in your thighs.

Loki raised his eyebrow, bored. "You had orders, and what did you do?"

"I disobeyed them!" You cried out, a clone swatting your back side. All your senses were hyper alert, desperate for his sweet touch. Your skin tingled, the memory of his hand giving you some of the release you so desperately needed. The clone swatted at your skin repeatedly, each burning strike filling you with more desire.

"Please." You begged. Loki's eyes narrowed and you watched in desperate relief as his clothes vanished.

A clone of yourself appeared, standing beside Loki, languidly draping itself against him. Her mouth fell open, sighing as she leaned against him. Loki's hands slid down her body, touching her everywhere you desired to be touched.

“Is this where you would like me?” Loki murmured, staring at you as his fingers played with your clone.

You cried out desperately, struggling against the bonds as you nodded eagerly, “Please!”

“I have free time, you'll be pleased to know. I really should leave you a sobbing, aching mess.” Loki conjured a feather, stepping away from your clone who moaned wantonly. He slid the feather up your thighs, teasing at your dripping slit. “You dared to disobey your king, what sort of message would that send if I allowed you to go unpunished.”

You keened at the delicate touch of the feather, body glistening as you continued to pull futilely at the bonds.

“Enough.” Loki waves his hand and the image of you dancing seductively, writhing really, vanished into nothing. He walked up to you, hand cupping your cheek as he studied your face, his eyes hard.

You fell silent, tears streaming down your face, a complete mess.

His hand slowly trailed down to your chest, flicking almost disinterestedly at your breasts, down to your stomach, before pulling away with a grin.

Slowly he strolled around behind you, shoving your back until you fell to the floor, face pressed roughly to the ground, barely able to catch yourself. The bonds froze you in place, legs still stretched apart, knees barely bent, ass in the air as your hands clawed uselessly at the ground to ease the discomfort of the position you were in.

Finally, mercifully, Loki's hands cupped your ass, sliding tenderly along the wicked marks left by the clone's hands. His cool fingers stretched your cheeks as he studied you. The bonds slowly tugged at your knees until you were on your hands and knees, face still pressed on the hard floor.

“Is this what you desire?” Loki growled, a finger pressing into your cunt.

The release at long last of being touched nearly pushed you over the edge as you cried out. Your cheek scratched along the floor as you nodded desperately.

“And yet, do you deserve to find release after disobeying me so completely?”

“No! I don't!” You sobbed, “please, forgive me my king, please.” You trailed off, choking back a sob.

“You're right, you don't. Perhaps, I am a merciful king, certainly to one who has been faithful for so long.” He paused again, slowly inserting another finger and began to stroke lazily. Frequent visits allowed him to find your sweet spot, but he cruelly ignored it, merely shallowly pressing his fingers in before pulling them out.

“Loki.” You begged, “I'm so sorry.”

“Very good.” Loki pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you aching and more hollow than ever. He licked them slowly, sighing heavily as he tasted your juices. His eyes sank shut, appreciating you so completely on display for him. Slowly he cupped your hips, hands gripping them tightly before lining his cock up with your entrance. He pushed in slowly, languidly, as you screamed out, begging for him to continue. Loki thrust in and out at an achingly slow pace, trying to act uninterested, but his hard cock told you otherwise.

Soon Loki was gritting his teeth, growling deep guttural sounds as he thrust deep into you. Once again he returned to your sweet spot, enjoying the cries of pleasure you made as he hit it. In no time at all, your first orgasm hit you, body shaking and clenching up as he thrust into you, his fingers teasing at your hot button. Loki slowed his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin as he allowed you to ride out your orgasm. When the spasming in your cunt had died down, he began to thrust vigorously again, setting the pace a few more times as the effects of the wine finally started to die down.

At long last, Loki lost control of his thrusts, wildly pounding into you as your cunt clenched around him, body wholly drained and only suspended upright by his hands and the magical bonds.

Loki thrust into you, his cock spasming and spilling his seed before pushing you away. You slumped to the ground, bonds vanishing as you lay there a sweaty mess.

A weak smile spread across your face as you tiredly looked up at him, “Thank you, my king.”

Loki breathed out heavily, looking down at you as he nodded tiredly. “Sometimes I fear you forget your place.”

You rolled over onto your back and looked up at him, “Beside you.”

Loki pursed his lips, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “I am your king.” He reminded you.

“But I am your queen, you know I get my way.” Loki laughed weakly, running his hand through his hair.

You breathed out heavily, still splayed on your back as you looked up at him. “So what of Thor?”

Loki's eyes flashed, as he glared down at you.

“Can I seduce him?”

“No!” Loki roared, bending down and grabbing you by your throat. He pulled you roughly to your feet as you grasped at his hands, struggling for air. Loki pulled you into a crushing kiss, hands reaching around to hold support you standing but your legs trembled as you nearly fell, mouth covered as you struggled once more for breath to pull away. Loki didn't relent, still kissing you fiercely, nails digging into your skin. He tossed you like a ragdoll onto the altar like table and you yelped.

“Loki, too much!” You winced, massaging your throat.

Loki recoiled from you, pulling back in horror. “My love,” he reached out slowly, pulling his hand back as he stared at you. “I'm so sorry.”

“We didn't come down yet.”

Loki shook his head, “I was still...” He rushed forwards and wrapped you in a tight hug, “I'm so sorry, love. The thought of Thor and, I hadn't cared for you yet. This is our time, I... I snapped.”

You stroked his face gently, “It's alright, I'm not hurt, just a little shaken.”

Loki searched your face terrified, shaking his head, “I should never have, my strength, I forgot...”

“Why don't we take a bath?” You offered.

Nodding quickly, Loki scooped you into his arms and carried you from the small concrete room, rushing through the bedroom into the conjoined bathroom and magically flipped on the tap. Water rushed out, immediately at the perfect temperature and quickly began to fill the tub. Loki sat on the edge, cradling you in his arms as he pressed soft kisses to your throat, murmuring apologies.

You tilted your head back, hands sliding along his back as you smiled at the tenderness.

“I'm making excuses,” Loki muttered, eyes shutting as he buried his face against your chest, “but with Thor's coming arrival, it doesn't forgive my actions.” He trailed off sadly.

You cupped his cheek, kissing him gently on the lips before pulling back. “You're stressed and weren't able to act properly, I understand. Just careful next time. I should know by now that mentioning Thor in our time always pushes you too far.”

“You are entirely too forgiving of me.” Loki shook his head.

You scooched off him, slipping into the tub with a light splash before resurfacing and tugging at his shoulders. He slowly sank in, positioning himself so that you rest on his lap once more, buried in the crook of his neck. Loki reached for one of the soaps and squeezed a dollop onto his hand, slowly rubbing it into your skin.

“Sorry about the spy, my jealousy got the better of me.”

Loki chuckled, rubbing his hand along your arm, his fingers lacing between your fingers as he lathered the soap into your skin. “It happens, I'm just worried about keeping you safe, love.”

“The shot wasn't that bad.”

“You were shot by a bullet.”

“Yes, and it wasn't that bad.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “How are you doing?”

“I'm perfectly fine now, it's you I'm worried about, I forgot how bad mentioning him can be.”

“Forgot or were you testing it?”

You bit your lip, “Bit of both. I thought I could handle a little more but apparently not.”

Loki sighed, nuzzling his nose against you.

Loki's phone vibrated in the other room and he conjured it into his hand, looking at it carefully as he used his free hand to massage your shoulder.

“What is it?” You asked.

“Confirmation on Thor's arrival. Reason to believe that the beast will be in New York as well.” Loki leaned his head back against the tub, hair sinking into the water as he set the phone on the floor. His eyes drifted shut as his thoughts raced.

You idly stroked his chest, hand rubbing along his muscular torso and down to his abs, sliding along the skin and just feeling him.

“The scientist, Thor's quim, has to die. Ideally at the hands of the beast, or at least made to look that way.”

“You're trying to get a berserker rage out of him?”

Loki nodded, “It will be the easiest way for him to slay the beast. When he calms down upon seeing the damage he has wrought,” Loki exhaled heavily, “I will be there to strike.”

“And then you will have your throne, my love.”

“My armies will begin their conquest once the fighting starts, this realm will fall in time. Simultaneous coups from all over will be carried out, royal families displaced, governments held hostage, and then yes, my throne, our kingdom.” He swallowed hard, staring at the ceiling of the bathroom.

“What's wrong, my love?”

“We are so close, and yet this is the most challenging part. If Odin plays his hand, perhaps uses the Bifrost as his father did on the dark elves... Would he sacrifice an entire realm to keep me at bay?”

“The old man is a fool, but not that much of one. Your rule, though initially through bloodshed will be peaceful, once the humans submit.”

“Humans are so unruly.” Loki muttered.

“They will learn their place or be cut down.”

Loki gazed down at you, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. “The queen is truly ruthless.”

“It is what you deserve, my love.”

“You have been instrumental in my plans, no other could have played the part as well as you.” Loki slid his hand down to your leg, lifting your thigh up to rest on him as he stroked your skin with his thumb.

You grinned warmly at him, “We make a fine couple, my king. This realm will submit or it will burn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, if it did end up as awful as I thought, I will be pretty devastated so like... please don't tell me if it's that awful but also I need honesty... I don't even know... sorry for the delay, hope I can get the next part eventually done but I don't have any ideas for this bit so if anyone has any suggestions, that'd be dandy. *runs away sobbing* I'll try rereading it and seeing how poorly it fits in and see if I can't improve the next bit, but yea, I've no ideas, I don't even know if I wrote this write. I could ramble for a while so I'll stop, just yea...


End file.
